<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsidian and Stone by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888633">Obsidian and Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room'>YukiRiikus_Reading_Room</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Concussions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Flower Crowns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Nerdiness, Nerds in Love, Original Player Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Issues, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Wingman Abigail and Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Sebastian saw her through the moonlight leaving the mines, he knew he was a goner.  It just took him a while to accept it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp back on my bullshit</p><p>The reader/player character is named and gendered as female, but I won't be physically descirbing her.  Its just so I don't have to do the (y/n) or (name) thing, which is fine, but I wanted to name her for convience-sake</p><p>Pretty short first chapter, just wanted to gauge interest. Also I'm rypibg from my phone so longer chapters isnt easy lol </p><p>Happy reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was late evening of mid spring, barely a cloud in the night sky overheard in Stardew Valley.  Sebastian stood out by the lake, looking absently up at the stars as he smoked a cigarette.  His stepsister Maru had been on his case lately about quitting, not that he would listen.  She probably didn't really care what he did, merely spouting off facts she learned working at the clinic with Harvey to impress their parents over dinner.  He didn't know why she bothered to try so hard when she was already clearly the favorite.  Dedicated to helping Demetrius with his lab work, learning on the job at a career their parents actually considered a real job unlike his freelance work, decently social and not spending all her time cooped up in her room avoiding people - Maru was everything he wasn't, and he knew it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He heard a small tumble of rocks and looked over towards the cave entrance, mildly surprised to see an unfamiliar woman stepping out into the night.  Distantly he remembered Abigail and Sam saying something about a new girl moving into the dilapidated farm to the west of town a few days ago.  He hadn't really been paying attention, more focused on kicking Sam's ass at pool than listening to them prattle on what little basic facts they'd heard about her through the town gossip circles.  So far though there hadn't seemed to be much.  They hadn't even caught her name yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She certainly didn't look like a farmer currently, whoever she was.  With a small rucksack stuffed to the brim with ores and an old sword strapped to her hip - he would have to tell Abigail about this, she would positively freak out - she looked more like some sort of adventurer from one if his fantasy novels.  He watched as she sat down on the small bridge outside the cave entrance, pulling off her boots to let her feet dangle in the water as she took a deep breath, clearly tired.  It was hard to tell much about her from this distance in the dark, but she seemed impossibly small to Sebastion as he watched her fiddle with the long braid draped over her left shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Absently he wondered if he should go say hello.  If he didn't, he knew his mother would get on him about greeting the new member of their 'community' eventually.  She'd been up his ass for weeks to say hello to Elliot when he'd moved here.  Thankfully when he'd finally relented, the wanna-be writer had been quick to end the conversation, wanting to go back to working on his novel as soon as possible.  Maybe with it being so late, she wouldn't expect much of a conversation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But, if he went over there, he would have to at least talk to her a little.  And he hated talking to people - Sam and Abigail excluded.  They didn't expect things from him the way everyone else did, so it was different.  Even then, they wore him thin on more than one occasion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As he was debating with himself she looked up suddenly, her bright eyes seeming to glow as they met his in the darkness and Sebastian froze, his cigarette forgotten halfway to his lips.  It was hard to tell from this distance, but he swore he could make out the barest edge of a smile as she stood up, slipping her boots back on carefully.  Suddenly all thoughts of wanting to avoid conversation had fled his mind.  Just as he was about to make his way over to her the door to his house swung open behind him, the loud laughter of his mother as she popped outside making him jump and drop his cigarette, Sebastion cursing under his breath as he quickly looked down and stomped it out with the heel of his boot.  Rolling his eyes at Robin he turned back around only to find the mystery girl was already gone.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Didn't mean to startle you, sorry Sebastion.  Dinner's ready.  You coming in?"  She asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to follow his eyeline when he didn't respond right away.  "Something wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing."  He sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans as he stalked back towards the house.  As they passed the threshold he stopped, curious despite himself.  "Have you met the new girl yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You mean the new farmer, Jessi?  I went to meet her when she arrived on the bus from Zuzu city since Lewis was busy trying to get that old farmhouse of her granddad's into a somewhat livable condition.  Seemed like a real sweet girl from what little we talked, a bit nervous maybe, but who wouldn't be moving to the country into an old fixer-upper like that."  Robin said, the emphasis she put on 'fixer-upper' making it clear she saw it more as a burning dumpster fire than a house, but Sebastion really couldn't blame her.  She took a lot of pride from her work, and having a house in town sit unused and in disrepair had been a constant source of annoyance to her.  He was honestly surprised she hadn't renovated it on her own time by now just to feel better that it was in good working shape.  "Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No reason."  He deflected, quickly making his way into the kitchen.  Robin stared at his retreating form, confusion clear on her face, before she shook her head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll never understand that boy."  She sighed fondly before following after him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *      *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Back at the farmhouse - she was still having trouble thinking of it as hers, even almost two weeks after ending the lease on her apartment in the city to move to Stardew Valley - Jessi thought back to the boy she'd seen as she was leaving the mines.  Usually there wasn't anyone awake by the time she was making her way home, but today she'd been feeling more tired than usual after spending the morning planting all the new seeds she'd picked up from Pierre's.  Since she'd promised Marlon she would do her best to stay safe in the mines, passing out due to exhaustion seemed like a pretty bad way to break that promise.  It had meant less in the way of gatherable materials, but she didn't feel too upset.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Especially not since it meant she'd gotten to see Sebastion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This wasn't the first time she had seen him, though she had still yet to talk to him.  Jessi had see him hanging around with Sam and Abigail playing pool at the saloon a few times now, but he usually looked so disinterested she hadn't bothered to try talking to him.  All she'd managered to learn so far was that he was Robin's son and a bit of a loner.  Still, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him like a moth to a flame.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chastizing herself for that thought she finished emptying and organizing the ores, minerals, and geodes she'd found in the mines to deal with tomorrow and turned her mind towards getting ready for bed and pointedly away from Sebastion.  After all she'd promised herself when she left Zuzu city that she would take a step back from having a social life to focus on her work and herself for a while.  Part of the reason she'd wanted to leave the city was that she felt like she'd lost her sense of self, and the last thing she needed was to pine after a boy who probably wouldn't even be interested in her just because he was cute.  She didn't know who she was anymore, and didn't have any friends, so this was the last thing she thought should be on her mind.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Still, as she snuggled down into bed and got comfortable, she had to admit he'd looked gorgeous standing there in the starlight, the end of his cigarette bathing his face in a gentle glow.  Groaning she rolled over in bed, pulling a pillow up over her face in frustration.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was just a crush, she reasoned.  He was cute.  These feelings would go away soon so it was fine, right?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Right?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>God, she was screwed and she knew it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "First" Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Things were starting to take shape on the farm.  After several long days planning out and implementing what she could now with her scant resources, Jessi was finally starting to feel a little less overwhelmed. First had come clearing a decent bit of her land, chopping down trees for lumber and fighting back the weeds.  Then came tilling areas for crops that still left room for future sprinklers once she could afford it.  Finally, she'd settled on building beehives so she could collect her own honey, setting them up next to where she'd planned to grow flowers once she wasn't so strapped for cash.  It was exhausting work, to be sure, but it felt good not to have a boss breathing down her neck about deadlines and wanting her to cut corners to turn a profit.  At the end of the day, she felt pretty proud of how things were shaping up, espeically once the first crop of parsnips started coming in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Gleefully picking and cleaning them off for selling, Jessi packed up her crops into her bag and made her way to town humming softly as she went.  It was a few hours after midday, the sun just starting to consider setting in the sky as she entered the town making a beeline for Pierre's.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, good afternoon Farmer Jessi!  What a pleasent surprise."  Peirre called as she entered, waving her over to the counter.  "What can I do for you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I need some more seeds for sure.  But first, Lewis said you might be interested in buying fresh produce?"  She asked hesitantly, fiddling with the clasp of her bag as she spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course, that would be great.  Though you could also see if Gus over at the saloon would be interested if you ever have a really large crop come in.  Fresh produce that's not from Joja Mart can be a little expensive all the way out here."  He said, grimacing as he mentioned the only chain retailer in town.  "I'm sure you'll have plenty of people in town interested in buying your produce in no time, especially if it means not having to bow down to Joja Mart."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks Pierre, your vote of confidence means a lot."  She said with a smile.  Hoisting her bag up onto tbe counter she pulled out a carton full of parnips, leaving the other tucked away to offer to Gus.  "Interested in any these today?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Definitely."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After finishing her transaction with Pierre - in the end, what she'd made on her produce had covered a good amount of seeds for new crops with just a little extra - she headed over to the saloon, surprised to see it already bustling with activity for so early in the evening on a Friday.  Making her way to the counter she waited for Gus to finish up whatever he was talking to Pam about, idly glancing around as she waited but immediately wishing she hadn't when she noticed Sebastian across the way and froze like a deer in the headlights.  Thankfully he hadn't seemed to notice, too wrapped in crouching over the beat up pool table to line up a shot to notice her.  Against her better judgement she gave herself a second to admire him from afar, taking in the way he methodically lined up his shot, the determined look on his face as he made his move.  As he stood up he flipped his hair out of his face with a smirk at Sam's loud sound of distress - it hadn't taken more than a week or two in town to realize he was the literal worst at pool - and looked right across the bar locking eyes with Jessi.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well hello there.  What can I get you?"  She jumped, snapping her attention over to Gus as he approached.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Um... A glass of white wine would be fine.  Also, Pierre said you might be interested in buying fresh produce?"  She said, her voice calm despite her jittering nerves.  There was no way she was brave enough to check and be sure, but she swore she could still feel his eyes on her as she spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That would be great.  Do you have anything today, or were you just looking for future prospects?"  He asked, smiling widely when sbe pulled out her remaining carton of parsnips.  They briefly negotiated a price, Gus giving her the glass of wine on the house and calling it a celebration for thier new partnership before paying her.  "I hate to ask, but would you mind putting those in the store room?  I can't leave the bar right now and Emily's busy serving a table.  Its just through there, past the arcade games."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure, no problem."  She said, though internally she considered it a big problem.  Having to go over to Sebastian after getting caught staring was one of the least appealing things she'd been asked to do in recent history but there was no way she was going to tell Gus that and have him think she was a total weirdo.  Draining the rest of her wine she took a deep breath to steady herself before picking up her produce and heading into the other room.  Abigail looked up from her phone as she passed, briefly sending a salute in her direction before going back to what she was doing, Sam grabbing a Joja cola from the vending machine as Sebastian put their pool cues away. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she slipped into the back room she felt relieved that they seemed to be heading out, then foolish for getting so worried over nothing.  It wasn't hard to find a shelf to make room for the parsnips, and Jessi soon headed back out into the main bar only to be met with Sebastian waiting for her on the other side of the door, Abigail and Sam no where in sight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, your name is Jessi, right?"  He asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  Jessi nodded, adjusting the strap of her bag to sit higher on her shoulder.  "I'm Sebastian."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nice to meet you."  She said with a small smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you say so."  He said, rocking back onto his heels. 
 "I have to ask, out of all the place you could live, you chose Pelican Town?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its hard to beat a free house and so much land, even if it does need a lot of work to get things running again.  I needed a change, and I've always liked the outdoors so I figured trying my hand at the farm wouldn't be the worst thing.  Plus it was my grandpa's, so..." She trailed off, clearly unsure what else she could say.  "So, what do you do around here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Freelance programming mostly."  He said, bracing for the same old opinion that it wasn't a real job.  Instead her face lit up, a wide smile crossing her face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, that's super impressive!"  She said, nodding approvingly in his direction.  "I won't lie, I don't know much about it, but I have a friend back in the city who does a little of that and it always goes right over my head.  You must be super smart."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks?"  He said hesitantly, clearly not used to compliments.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, it was really good talking to you.  Maybe we can do this more often?"  She asked hopefully, unable to meet his gaze as she spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Was that you I saw the other night by the mines?"  He asked suddenly, his face going the tiniest bit pink when she raised an eyebrow at him.  Before she could answer a loud ringing errupted from his pocket, Sebastian cursing as he pulled out his phone to answer it.  Taking the opportunity Jessi slipped away, waving at Gus as she hurried out of the saloon and into the cool night air.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she made her way home she wasn't sure which thing she felt more pleased about - the money in her pockets made from her first crop, or that Sebastian had wanted to talk to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If Maru wanted it so bad she should have called me herself, not have you call me to do it for her.  Or better yet, she could have come get it herself."  Sebastian snapped, shutting his phone angrily.  Of course his step-father had called to ask him to get food for his precious daughter, right when he'd been trying to get to know... Glancing around be sighed in frustration as he realized Jessi had slipped away again without a word. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn't sure why he even cared.  If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have, he knew that.  And yet there was something about the new farmer girl that intrigued him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She felt real in a way few people here did. Genuine. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In spite of himself, Sebastian hoped to see her again soon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Player Has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One nerd recognizes another</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know he won't bite, if you try to talk to him."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"  Jessi looked back at Robin, the plans they had been drawing up between them on the counter of her carpenter's shop momentarily forgotten.  She struggled to keep her face from heating up, knowing it was a losing battle based on the wide grin overtaking Robin's face.  She'd automatically looked up when she'd heard the bell above the door go off, mostly worried about making another customer wait while she finished making her decisions for the farm, but it had been Sebastian.  He hadn't seemed to notice her, headphones blaring as he quickly slipped through the shop deeper into the house.  Of course she had to get caught staring by his mother of all people.  "I... We've spoken, once or twice."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh really?"  She asked, smirking when Jessi hesitantly nodded.  They had talked briefly a few times after that night in the saloon, though Sam and Abigail were usually around as a buffer and the conversations hadn't lasted very long.  He was quiet compaired to his friends, and Jessi had never been super outgoing, so getting to know anything about Sebastian had been difficult.  "Then you wouldn't mind running something to him for me would you? I picked it up earlier and forgot to put it in his room.  I can total up how much the well and two silos you were wanting built while you do."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You... I mean... Yeah, okay."  She sighed, holding her hands out for the package Robin had pulled out fron under the desk.  She got the distinct impression Robin might be teasing her, but it didn't seem overly malicious so she complied.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks, he hates when I go into his room.  If you go into the hall, its the first door on the right, just go down the stairs."  She smiled a little too knowingly for Jessi's tastes before turning her attention back to tallying up material costs.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing she turned and headed out of the shop and into the hall, grimacing as she headed down the stairs.  It wasn't like she thought Sebastian would be pleased to see her, if anything he'd probably be confused.  They hadn't ever really spoken alone since that night at the saloon and while they had made polite conversation she couldn't really call them friends yet.  Resigning herself that she could never commission Robin again for farm buildings out of sheer embarrassment, Jessi shifted the box around so she could knock on his door.  After a moment the door opened, Sebastian's scowl turning into a look of confusion as he saw who was standing there.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I should have known it wasn't my family or Abigail, they dont know how to knock."  He said lightly, schooling his face into a look of detachment as he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms.  After a second he pulled back, guesturing for her to follow him into his room.  "So, what brings you down here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Robin asked me to bring you this while she totalled up a bill for me."  She said, awkwardly holding out the box to him.  Raising an eyebrow he took it over to his desk, carefully unwrapping it.  A look of glee crossed his face as he opened the box, pulling out a book she recognized.  "Wait, is that the newest Cave Saga X book?  I loved that one, I finished it right before I moved out here!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You've read them?"  Sebastian asked in surprise, smiling at her somehow hesitant nod after how excited she had seemed a second ago.  "Well you're just full of surprises.  Next you're going to tell me you play Solarian Chronicles: the Game."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, unfortunately."  Turning pink Jessi looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  "I didn't really have any friends in the city interested in stuff like that, so I never had a chance to learn."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You couldn't find anyone in a big place like Zuzu city to play with?" He asked, realizing at her sudden wince how his words could have come across.  "Look, I didn't mean..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its okay, really.  I have social anxiety so I've never made friends easily.  I know how I can come across to people."  She said with a sigh, twisting her hands in front if herself as she spoke out of nerves.  "I did try to go to a game store and join a group once, but I didn't know anyone and it was all guys who didn't want a girl at their table so... It didn't really work out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's bullshit, Solarian Chronicles should be for everyone!"  He said with a frown.  She looked back up at him with such a careful, hopeful expression it made his chest hurt just to see it.  What had this girl been through that had made her feel the need to be so guarded about her feelings?  Why did he even care so much anyways?  "If you want to learn to play, Sam and I play sometimes.  Its not super a regular thing, but I'd be more than happy to teach you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sam won't mind?"  She asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, and even if he did, I can always teach you without him.  The game's just easier with three people."  He said, sifting through his desk for a scrap of paper.  "Here, why don't you give me your IM name?  I can let you know when we decide to play next." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Um... I don't actually have a computer right now."  She said softly, Sebastian catching a flash of pain on her face before she looked down at her hands again, clearly upset.  "My laptop got... Broken, just before the move, and I haven't gotten a replacement yet."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, okay... Do you have a cell number then?"  He asked, feeling relieved when she nodded, stepping over to the desk to scribble it down.  "Awesome, I'll text you once we know then."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks, I'm pretty excited now."  She said, shooting him a soft smile.  He could feel the tips of his ears turning red as his face heated up.  God, he hoped she couldn't tell, he'd never live it down.  "I should probably go pay your mom for the work she's going to do at the farm."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, yeah, you should do that."  Sebastian said quickly, flushing as he remembered his mother had sent her down here in the first place and knowing she'd have something to say over dinner about how long Jessi had been in his room.  Even though they'd been friends forever he still got teased whenever Abigail hung out with him, so he couldn't begin to imagine how much giref Robin was going to give him over this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was nice to see you again."  She said, making her way to the stairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You too."  He said, a little surprised to find that he genuinely felt that way.  Turning his attention back to the work he'd been doing before she showed up he set his book aside, wondering if once he'd finished it she would be up to talking about it with him. As expected, a few minutes later after he heard the bell above the door signalling her departure, Robin walked into his room.  "Mom, we've talked about this.  You need to knock.  I'm a grown adult."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, right, sorry Sebby."  She said, not sounding sorry in the least.  "So, you sure let Jessi stay down here quite a while."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What about it?"  He asked, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just surprised is all.  Glad you made a new friend though."  She said, her son glancing up at her at that.  To his surprise, he wasn't as annoyed by her words as he normally would have been.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Me too."  Slightly stunned at his response Robin left, shutting the door on her way out.  A few minutes later Sebastian opened up a chat window on his computer to message Sam, hoping against hope he'd respond with a free evening soon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Flower Dance sounds miserable. They both go anyways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Truth be told, she was pretty sure she was going to skip the Flower Dance. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All week it seemed like it was the only thing anyone in town could talk about.  Penny had at one point offered to teach her the steps to the main dance, but Jessi had politely declined, all but runing away as fast as she could.  Gus had been doing his best to convince her to go, citing all the delicious treats he planned on making with her fresh produce.  Having been to the Egg Festival already it was tempting, but she still wasn't totally sure.  To be honest it wasn't that she didn't like dancing, it was just that it was something she did alone when she was kitchen and not something she really wanted to show other people.  She'd once been dragged to a club by coworkers in Zuzu city and had spent most of the night in the bathroom trying not to have a panic attack from the overwhelming noise and high volume of people.  It hadn't been her best night, that was for sure.  Plus that was where she'd met...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Not thinking about that, she reminded herself forcefully.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she was leaving the mines she saw the now familiar glow of Sebastian's cigarette across the lake and made her way over, hastily wiping the dirt off her face with her sleeve as she went.  He looked over as she approached and smiled gently, flicking his cigarette into the lake as he turned towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fruitful expedition I hope?"  He asked, smiling when she gave the thumbs up.  "What do you go down there so often for anyways?  Do you really use that much stone and ore on the farm?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do, surprisingly, but that's not really why I go as often as I do.  I go down for... Other things."  She said, assuming he would let it go if she didn't elaborate, but his prolonged stare told her otherwise.  "Okay, I'll show you but... Please don't laugh too much."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Promise."  He said, watching as she pulled a small handful of something out of her bag and shuffled slightly closer.  She opened her hand, weariness in her face as he looked at what she was holding.  "Those are geodes and stuff, right?  Why did you think I would laugh at you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone has.  I'm perpetuating that tried old stereotype of girls who collects crystals and shiny rocks.  I don't even really know much about them honestly, I just think they're nice to look at and they make me smile."  She said with a wry laugh, shifting the rocks in her hand so that they caught the moonlight.  "Someone that I... Someone close to me for a while used to make fun of me for it a lot.  I had them all on display at my apartment in the city for a while, but I eventually took them all down and boxed them up to get them to stop."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell them to shut the fuck up or kick their ass?  You should be allowed to enjoy whatever it is you like as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else.  No body deserves to have their interests mocked, especially you."  He said firmly, his mouth set in a frown as he remembered how hesitant she'd been to express interest in the Cave Saga X series or Solarian Chronicles in his room a while ago.  She looked up at him in surprise, Sebastian marvelling at how her eyes caught the light more brightly then any of the gems did.  Stopping that train of thoughts right in its tracks he looked down at her hand again, reaching out to pick up a small light blue one and hold it up to his eye to get a closer look.  "This one looks like a tear drop, neat."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"They're naturally occuring down on certain levels I've visited.  Marlon called them frozen tears, but I think its probably some form of quartz crystal or something like that.  They're very pretty though, whatever they actually are."  She said, putting the rest of her things back into her bag.  He tried to hand it back to her, Jessi merely smiling and shaking her head. "If you like it, you can keep it.  I can always get more next time I'm in the mines."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?"  He asked, carefully tucking it into his jacket pocket at her nod.  "Thanks, I really like it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad."  She said, tucking a loose locks of hair behind her ear.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tomorrow is the worst festival of the year by a mile."  He sighed, turning to look at the pile of decorations his mother had made and woukd be leaving to set up ridiculously early.  "Just wait and see how stupid I look during the flower dance."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I honestly don't know if I'm going to go.  There are plenty of other ways I can make a fool of myself besides dancing.  Like how I won the scavenger hunt at the Egg Festival and then felt bad when Vincent and Jas got upset."  She said, fiddling with the her sword's sheath as she spoke.  "But... I might go.  Just to see how it is, you know, maybe get some punch.  I haven't been to a thing like this before.  Pierre said something about selling flowers and those would look nice for the farm."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope I'll see you there then to share my misery.  I promise there is pretty much a zero percent chance of making little kids cry at this one."  Sebastian said, tucking his hands into his hoodie pockets.  His fingers closed around the frozen tear as he waited for her answer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well in that case, who could pass up mutually misery and the promise of no crying children?"  She laughed, covering her hands with her mouth to quiet herself a second later.  "I better get home then, so I can find something suitable to wear for tomorrow."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh God don't remind me.  I have to wear that stupid suit."  He groaned, shoving her shoulder gently when she laughed again.  "Rude!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I never said I wasn't."  With a smirk she turned on her heels and headed towards home, waving over her shoulder as she went.  He watched her back as she retreated, wondering if this might be the first Flower Dance he didn't totally hate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jessi stood at the edge of the festival grounds holding a glass of punch and trying not to feel too self-conscious.  She'd dug her favorite sundress out of the boxes she'd yet to unpack, though looking around at everyone in pastels or lighter colors she was worried she might have made a mistake in wearing a black and white outfit.  Hayley had certianly given her a cross once over when she arrived.  The blonde looked absolutely beautiful in her soft colored dress, flowers threaded carefully into her hair making her look like some kind of spring goddess.  Jessi had shyly stayed to the edge of the festivities since then, slowly sipping her punch and wondering if coming had been a mistake after all.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't that no one was talking to her, but she wasn't really a part of anything in Pelican town yet.  The social groups that existed circled each other, polite to her but not really inviting her in yet.  Somehow, she couldn't help but feel it was worse almost having friends then not having any at all.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She also, she thought sullenly, hadn't seen Sebastian anywhere since she arrived.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"  She gasped, reaching up to grasp whatever it was that had just been dropped onto her head as Sebastian dropped onto the bench next to her.  Even though she knew he hated it, Jessi couldn't help but thunk he looked wonderful in his light blue suit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Careful, it's not the best craftsmanship.  It'll break if you keep grabbing at it like that."  He said, smirking when she immediately withdrew her hand.  Reaching over he adjusted whatever it was he'd put on her head, carefully moving her hair until it sat correctly.  "I figured you wouldn't have had time to make yourself one since you hadn't really planned on coming, so I made you a flower crown."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You made this for me?"  She asked, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat.  He looked away, his cheeks slightly pink as he nodded.  Smiling she reached over and squeezed his hand.  "Thank you, it really means a lot.  Especially since I apparently missed the memo about the dress code."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't let them get to you, you look great."  He said firmly, face heating up when he realized what he'd said.  Jessi looked up at him hopefully, a pleased little smile on her face.  "If I didn't have to wear this baby blue nightmare for the dance my mother keeps volunteering me for every year I would join you in a heartbeat."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe next year then."  She said softly, Sebastian's heart clenching at her words.  Before she'd moved to Pelican town he'd been planning to leave as soon as he could save up enough money for a down payment on an apartment.  Would he even be here this time next year?  The thought of her sitting alone again came to him, but surely by this time next year she wouldn't still be a stranger to everyone.  One of the single morons in this town would realize how cool she was and ask her out.  That idea made him more sad than he thought it should for some reason.  "So who's your partner?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its supposed to be Maru, but Sam and I plan on switching places right before the dance so I'll be with Abigail instead."  He said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one who'd try to stop then was close enough to hear him.  "I can't fucking stand my step-sister."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why, if you don't mind my asking?"  Jessi asked, turning to look through the crowd at where Maru stood talking to Penny.  When he didn't respond right away she glanced over at him wearing a small frown.  "If its too personal or you don't want to tell me, I get it.  There's no pressure."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, its cool.  No one's ever really asked me before so I was just surprised.  Usually people just assume I'm jealous of her success or something."  He said turning to look out over the assembled townspeople as he spoke, his hands clasped together in his lap nervously.  There was a shred of doubt, thought small, that once he told her why he felt like he did that she would judge him.  He glanced quickly over at her face he didn't see any trance of judgement, just that patient smile of hers staring back at him.  "She has this whole 'look at me helping my Daddy in the lab and Harvey at the clinic, I'm the better sibling uwu' thing going on and I hate it.  She's really smart, I'm not trying to deny that, but she does a lot of stuff just for our parent's attention so they treat her better than me.  And I get it, she's naturally friendly and social while I'm... Me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry you feel that way.  My older brother and I get along really well, so I won't say I know how you feel about that, but I'm here if you ever want to talk.  I've been told I'm a very good listener."  She said, draining the rest of her punch and setting the cup aside.  "I will say I don't agree with one thing you said though. I think you're pretty friendly.  At least, you've always been that way towards me." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's because it's you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before she could respond Lewis clapped to summon the dancers to their spots, Sebastian sighing dramatically as he got up and trudged his way over to the group.  Jessi buried her face in her hands as she felt it heat up, groaning at the butterflies his words had awakened in her stomach.  It wasn't fair, she thought, that he could toss something like that out so casually when she had to struggle to untie her tongue just to get any words out around him.  As she was wallowing in her nerves she felt a small tug on the hem of her dress, looking up to find Vincent standing beside her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aren't ya gonna dance too?"  He asked, frowning when she shook her head.  "Why not?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't join the dance without a partner and no one asked me.  Plus, this is my first Flower Dance so I don't know the steps."  She explained, raising an eyebrow slightly at his sudden burst of excitment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you wanna dance with me?!  I sort of know the steps so I can teach you, and I'm sick of Mom and Miss Marnie trying to get me to dance with Jas."  He said, offering her his small, pudgy hand.  Laughing Jessi took it, allowing herself to be led nearby the other dancers but far enough away that they wouldn't be in anyone's way.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's a little tall for you there buddy, don't ya think?"  Alex asked sending Hayley into a laughing fit.  Jessi flushed slightly, her eyes flicking to where Sebastian stood staring daggers at the wanna-be gridball player's back clearly about to speak up, but to her surprise Vincent beat him to it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're just jealous I get to dance with the prettiest girl and you got stuck with Hayley again this year."  He said, smugness clear in his young voice.  Jessi stiffled her laugh as Lewis walked over to signal the beginning of the dance, raising a hand to signal quiet before the music started.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was a little difficult making sure not to step on Vincent's toes and her own got trampled more than once, but as they stumbled through the steps she couldn't help but smile, glad she had come to the Flower Dance after all.  As the official dance came to an end the music shifted to something more casual, the official dancers breaking off to either get some punch or on Emily's case dance how they really liked to instead.  Vincent let go of Jessi's hands, waving up at her before running over to Jas as Jodie approached.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You and Vincent looked really cute out there!  I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  She said, shaking her head as she watched him trying to take one of Jas's cookies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh no he was wonderful, I had a great time.  You're raising quite the gentleman."  Jessi laughed, taking the glass of punch Jodi offered her with a smile.  "If you ever need a babysitter, let me know."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll keep that in mind."  She smiled, waving goodbye before she turned to go congratulate Sam on how he did in the performance.  The sun was just starting to set and Jessi was just thinking about heading home when Abigail suddenly rushed over to her and grabbed both her hands looking excited. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, come with me okay?"  She asked, not really waiting for an answer before beginning to drag her away across the festival grounds.  As she passed Sam he gave her a thumbs up and Abigail a high five, laughing at the confused look Jessi shot him in response.  Just as they reached the edge of the path to the lake Abigail stopped, moving her so that she could see what waited up ahead.  Sebastian stood at the edge of the pond smoking a cigarette, suit jacket discarted and draped over one shoulder.  Abigail nudged her forward, a mischievous smile on her face.  "Look, he would never tell you himself because he gets anxiety around other people, but he made you that crown by himself and I thought he was going to fight Alex for trying to make fun of you earlier which I've never seen him do for anybody before so... Sam and I have got your back.  If anyone can get through that outer shell of his, I think it could be you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... Thank you, I think?"  Jessi squeaked, swallowing as Abigail shot her two thumbs up before hurrying back towards the Flower Dance.  Taking a deep breath she started down the path, giving him a small wave when he eventually looked up.  If she'd thought be looked handsome before, it was nothing compaired to now with his sleeves rolled up and the first two or so buttons of his shirt undone.  He ran a hand through his hair before flicking down his cigarette and stamping out the end as she approached.  "Nice night out tonight at least."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, not a cloud in the sky.  That's one nice thing about this place, you can always see the stars."  He sighed gently, tipping his head back to look up at them.  The very edge of the music still reached them here, the only soft disturbance in the otherwise silent evening.  "You didn't want to dance anymore?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Vincent was tired so I lost my partner."  She joked.  Without a word Sebastian turned to her and offered his hand.  For once, neither of them blushed as their hands touched, Sebastian tossing his jacket to the ground as he pulled her close.  There on the edge of the pond where only the faintest traces of music could still be heard, they danced together, wordlessly staring into each other eyes as night began to fall. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigail and Sam have never had to be a wingman before but GODDAMN they will figure this out. Maybe. Eventually. Hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...and then I walked her home."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So then you asked her out, right?"  Sam asked, groaning in frustration when Sebastian gave him a pained look.  "Dude, come on!  Abby and I saw you two making eyes at each other at the dance, its clearly mutual.  We gave you the perfect opportunity!  You really tell me that last night you danced with a beautiful girl in the moonlight, said that it was magical, but then just walked her home without sealing the deal?  Did you at least kiss her goodnight?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No!  What are you even talking about?!  Oh, I forgot, you're so smooth.  Who was your girlfriend again?  Oh that's  right, no one." Sebastian said, frowning in annoyance.  "Besides its not even like that anyways."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So you don't like her then?"  He asked in surprised, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian hesitated before shaking his head. "Well, what is it like then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're... Friends, I guess."  Sebastian sighed, pushing the cards covering the tabletop out of the way so he could rest his head on it.  It was hard to look at Sam and talk about this at the same time, mostly because he could tell his friend was skeptical of his responses.  "I'm not interested in her like that.  She's just a friend."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, I get you.  You only like Jessi a friendly normal amount, totally believe you."  Sam said slowly, smirking when Sebastian turned his head to glare at him.  "So if you don't like her, you won't mind if I ask her out then right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait... What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You said you didn't like her, so you won't mind if I ask her on a date, right?"  He asked again, raising an eyebrow as Sebastian continued to glare at him.  "What's with that look?  Do you have a problem with that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Since when do you want to date her?  I've never heard you once mention liking her."  He asked, trying and failing to keep the tension he was feeling out of his voice.  His stomach had turned sour the moment Sam had first asked and it was only feeling worse and worse the longer the conversation went.  "I don't have a problem with it but I don't understand this sudden interest."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well she's real sweet, and she makes really good maple bars.  Besides, at the Flower Dance she was really patient with my little brother ya know?  And that dress she was wearing?  Who wouldn't be interested after that?"  Sam said, smirking when Sebastian angrily got up from the table and moved over to his computer.  "So... What do you say?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...Do whatever you want.  Why would I care?"  Sebastian snapped, glaring over the top of his screen.  "If you're done planning your love life I have work to do."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright sheesh, I'll go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd never considered punching a wall before, but even hours later, Sebastian felt the urge to.  Annoyed with himself and with Sam, he grabbed his dwindling pack of cigarettes and headed for the lake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was a few days after the Flower Dance and Jessi was walking through town with a big basket of homemade treats for everyone when Sam caught her eye, the blonde waving her over emphatically.  She smiled and headed over, glad to see a friendly face.  If she was being honest with herself, she'd been feeling a bit down the last few days.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe she'd read too much into it, but she'd hoped after they'd dancing under the moonlight together Sebastian might be warming up to her.  Foolishly she'd dared to hope he might even like her back, even if it was just a little bit, but he seemed to be avoiding her.  She'd given him a day or two before heading up to see him, but even though Robin had said he was home, when she'd knocked on his door he'd ignored her.  After a few awkward minutes of waiting she'd gone back upstairs to leave, pretending not to notice the look of concern on Robin's face as she left.  She'd avoided town for a few days while she got over her disappointment but finally felt ready to see people again, so long as she stayed in the main part of Pelican town where she knew she wouldn't run into Sebastian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just who I wanted to see.  How're you doing?"  Sam asked, all smiles as she approached.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pretty good, how about you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good, but it there's a way it could be better."  He said slyly, slipping an arm over her shoulders once she was close enoguh.  If he noticed Jessi go tense he didn't show it, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze as he continued.  "This Friday I have two tickets to a little underground concert in Zuzu city and I would love to take you with me.  We can see the sights, maybe get some dinner.  I'd love to take a pretty lady like you out for a night on the town.  What do you say?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sam, I... I mean..."  She stuttered, unsure what to say.  She didn't want to make things awkward by saying yes when she wasn't really interested in him that way, but she knew if she said yes to placate him that the date would be awkward too.  Her friendships were still so new with everyone in town that she still had major anxiety about fucking them up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, it's alright.  You don't have to say yes, I won't be offended, promise."  Sam said soothingly, the tension immediately leaving her as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.  "You're a good friend Jessi, I would never want you to feel pressured."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you Sam, it really means a lot.  Sometimes I forget not everyone is an asshole about these things you know?"  She said, her smile wobbly when she turned it to him.  Taking a deep breath she readjusted her grip on the basket before reaching in and pulling out a small plastic wrapped parcel.  "Here, this is for you and Vincent, I made more maple bars."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are literally the best."  As she wandered away deeper into town, Sam made his way into Pierre's shop where Abigail waited by the counter for him looking anxious.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, how'd it go?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She clearly didn't want to, but seemed too nervous to say no, so I gave her an out and she took it.  Good thing too or I would have had to really get concert tickets."  Sam laughed, the pair of them high-fiving excitedly.  "Have you talked to Broody Boy lately?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yesterday, when I casually mentioned you were going to ask her today."  She said with a sly grin.  "Now we wait and see what happens."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You two are either the worst or best friends I've ever seen."  Pierre huffed, shaking his head as the pair headed back towards her room to play video games.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pretty sure we're the best, but only time will tell."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The second he saw her emerge from the mines he could tell something was wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian hadn't come out by the lake to smoke at night in days, worried he'd run into Jessi on her way back from spelunking, but seeing her now as she limped slowly along leaning heavily on the rockface for support he was glad he had.  Flicking his cigarette into the lake he rushed over to her right as she stumbled and caught her against his chest, arms wrapping tightly around her to keep her standing.  She looked up in surprise, a slightly dazzed look in her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?"  He asked, taking stock of her injuries.  She wasn't putting pressure on her left ankle, her sword arm seemed okay but the other was covered in bite marks, and there was a gash near her hairline that seemed particularly worrying to him given how disoriented she seemed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Went too deep."  Was all she said, her body shaking against his as she struggled to catch her breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, let's get you to the house."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm... I'll be fine.  I don't want to wake your whole family up."  She protested, stopping when he shot her an almost angry look.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, you could have a concussion and that ankle definitelty needs looked at.  There's a side door to Maru's room we can use since I'll need to wake her up for medical advice anyways.  I might not like her, but she knows this stuff way better than I do."  He grumbled, pulling back to hold her by the shoulders.  "Do you think you can walk?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think so, I climbed the ladder to get out okay."  She said, her voice laced with deep uncertainty.  Carefully he let go and took a step back, rushing forward a second later to catch her as she crumbled on her second tentative step.  "Okay, so maybe it was addrenalin before.  God, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, I got you."  He said softly, moving her arms to circle his neck before sweeping her up into his arms, smirking at her tiny surprised squeak.  "You okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup, totally fine."  She said in a tight voice.  Jessi hoped against hope it was too dark to see how bright she was blushing as he carefully carried her over to his house, scooting around the front entrance to the side door he'd talked about to knock.  After a minute or two it opened a crack, a sleepy looking Maru peering out rubbing her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's... Seb?  Jessi?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She got hurt in the mines, can you let us in and take a look?"  He asked hurriedly, smiling gratefully when she stepped back and held the door open for him to shuffle inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Go ahead and set her on the bed while I find my first aid kit, then if you could go get some towels and water that would be great."  Maru said, alertness creeping into her tone as she hurried over to her closet and started rummaging around.  Sebastian did as he was told setting her down carefully before hesitating at the door, clearly torn about leaving.  Maru looked over at him as she pulled on one if her nurse smocks, rolling her eyes at him as she turned on her bedside lamp.  "She'll be fine, go get what I need to help her."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"God, you're so bossy."  He said under his breath as he left, Maru shaking her head as she came around the bed to look at Jessi properly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In the bathroom Sebastian took a second to steady himself, staring at his own stricken reflection.  There was a little bit of blood on his shoulder from where her head had pressed against him as well as general dirt and grime from the mines.  Hands shaking he stripped off his hoodie and shoved it deep into the laundry basket before grabbing towels and filling one of his mother's stupid decorative bowls with water.  While the bowl filled up he grabbed one of his larger t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants just in case she wanted to change.  It was dumb since he knew Sam was supposed to have asked her out this morning, but the thought of Jessi wearing Maru's clothes made him uncomfortable. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Oh God, how was he going to tell Sam?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Great you're back, just set them down here."  Maru said as he entered, guesturing to the space she'd cleared off on her nightstand.  Sebastian stood by the wall warching quietly as Maru tended to the farmer, anxiety coursing through him as worst case scenarios flooded his head. What if he hadn't have gotten to her in time?  He almost hadn't gone for a smoke tonight, would she be dead if he hadn't?  "...Sebastian?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You zoned out."  She said.  "Her ankle is sprained but it could have been worse, the wrap I put on it should make it a little easier to walk on but it will still be pretty tender.  None of the arm wounds look infected but I treated them and wrapped them to be safe.  The head wound was thankfully surface only, so I don't forsee any problems since she doesn't feel sick.  That said, to be safe concussion protical is to not sleep for 6 to 8 hours so..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll stay up with her."  He said immediately, Maru raising an eyebrow at him.  "If she wants, that is." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't mind at all."  She said, hands balled in the borrowed clothes still sitting in her lap.  "I don't want to intrude though.  Your parents won't be mad in the morning will they?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can let them know, they'll understand.  I'm just grateful you were able to get help in time and that nothing too serious happened."  Maru smiled, gathering up the now dirty towels and mostly empty bowl.  "I should sleep though, I have a shift at the clinic pretty early tomorrow."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Without a word Sebastian strode over to the bed and picked Jessi up, nodding to his step-sister as he carried her out into the hall.  They made a brief stop so she could change and finish getting cleaned up - the most awkward minutes Sebastian had ever felt standing in his own hallway - and to the kitchen for snacks.  The stairs were a little harder to navigate, but they eventually got into his room without incident, Sebastian setting her down on the edge of his bed carefully.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I really appreciate all this.  I don't know how I can ever thank you or Maru enough."  She said, scooting over to make room for him to sit next to her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you're okay."  He said.  He was being very careful to stare straight ahead - he'd been unprepared for how small she looked in his clothes or the surge of fondness it made him feel.  "If you want, I can try and get a hold of Sam, see if he's avaiable if you'd rather do that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why would you think that?"  She asked, leaning forward into his line of vision.  His heart clenched painful at the soft, confused look on her face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I just assumed... Abby told me he was going to ask you out, and I thought... I thought you would rather stay the night with your boyfriend is all."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Whoa, okay back up.  Yes, he asked me on a date.  But I said no, so... Not my boyfriend."  She said, her nose wrinkling up as she laughed.  "Sam's great but... He's not the kind of guy I like you know?  He kind of reminds me of my ex, and that obvioisly didn't work out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So you're still single then?" Sebastian asked, smirking as her face immediately turned pink and knowing if she looked at him right now his would be matching.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah."  She said, fiddling with the hem of her borrowed shirt.  "What about you?  Maru seemed to think you and Abigail had something going on."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"God no, I've known Abby since we were little, she's like a sister to me."  He laughed, shaking his head at the mere thought.  "Nah, I've never really dated.  Prospects in Pelican town have always been pretty slim pickings."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Trust me, you aren't missing much.  Or maybe I'm just bitter, I don't know."  She said softly, the sudden sadness in her voice making him look over at her.  For the first time he noticed how tired she looked when she didn't have her typical shy smile in place and it made him want to hold her close until it came back.  He grabbed a hoodie from the end of his bed and pulled it on, hiding his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be as tempted to reach for her.  "My recent ex is a big part of the reason I moved out here.  They're the one who made fun of my rocks and stressed me out all the time making me feel like I wasn't good enough but that I should feel blessed he graced me with his presence.  We met at a club some coworkers dragged me to one night.  I should have known then it was doomed because I hate parties and loud stuff like that but he thrived on it.  After we'd been together for a while it was like... I got used to him being the center of the world and relogated myself to orbiting him like I didn't deserve my own universe.  I didn't give opinions because I was used to them being shot down and one morning I woke up, looked in the mirror, and realized I didn't know what I liked for breakfast if I got to choose because I never did.  He controlled everything about me to the point that I couldn't rememeber what music I liked so I made the decision to leave.  I wanted to know who I was again.  I don't know if that makes any sense."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No it does, I understand."  He said reaching over to take one of her hands in his giving it a squeeze.  "I'm glad you got out, and that you moved to the valley."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Me too." She said, genuine relief in her voice as she looked over at him.  "So, since we have to stay awake anyways, want to teach me how to play Solarian Chronicles?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck yeah let's do this."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and Diatribes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Food is always the way to someone's heart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Opening the door to her house Jessi hurried inside, flinging herself face first down onto her couch to scream into the cushions.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been surprisingly great staying up all night with Sebastian, barring the reason why she'd had to do it of course.  He'd taught her the basic rules for Solarian Chronicles and they'd played a round or two before getting bored of it, after which she'd perused his bookshelf leading to several lengthy discussions about the usuage of time travel in science fiction and whether any cake in any media could ever be trusted.  After that they'd cuddled up on his couch to just talk, slowly shifting until by the time the sun was up she'd been practically in his lap with Sebastians arms around her holding comfortably.  She'd learned a lot about him, like how he loved pumpkin soup, something is mother used to make a lot when he was little but rarely did anymore or how much he liked rain and frogs. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No, that had all been great.  What hadn't been so awesome was the next morning.  Maru had made good on her word and explained things to Demertrius and Robin, but that hadn't made the knowing smile on Robin's face as Jessi had gone upstairs to leave any easier.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At least they'd had to stay awake so there hadn't been an arguement about who got the bed.  That would have been mortifying.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm never going to be able to show my face in town again.  I have to move even more off the grid.  I wonder if there are any free caves in the Alps I could hide in?"  She muttered to herself, groaning as she made herself get off the couch and put her things away so she could actually get some sleep.  At least Sebastian had seemed to have had a good time too.  By the time she was getting under the covers, she'd almost forgotten how embarrassed she felt, warmed at the thought that maybe he did enjoy her company after all.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Believe it or not, but I have a job which I am currently attempting to do.  How does no one around here know how to knock?"  Sebastian huffed a sigh, Maru rolling her eyes as she crossed his room holding out a light lilac evelope to him.  He wasn't sure which was weirder, that she had dared enter his room or what she was bringing him.  "What's that?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It just came for both of us this morning and I already read it.  Stick it back in the mailbox when you're done okay?"  She said setting it down on the edge of his desk with a wink and leaving without shutting the door.  Grumbling around needing private space Sebastian got up and shut the door before turning back to the curious envelope.  He didn't recognize the handwriting, but pulling out the contents he blushed recognizing the signature. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To Sebastian and Maru,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>To thank you for taking such good care of me, I'd like to invite you both to dinner at my house Friday night at 7pm.  Please mark on the card below if you can make it and mail it back.  Hope to see you both :)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>- Jessi</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tapping the card to his lips Sebastian smiled, but the giddiness he felt faded rather quickly.  If Maru was coming it wasn't a date, not that he wanted it to be.  It was also sure to be awkward.  Yes, he'd gone to his step-sister when he'd needed help but that didn't mean he liked her even if he respected her medical knowledge.  Having to have dinner with just her and Jessi sounded miserable.  Setting the card on his desk he rummaged around for a pen, pausing when he saw what Maru had written in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Well then.  That changed eveything.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Later in the day as he sat at the edge of the pier with Abigail and Sam he thought back to the invitation he'd stuck into his copy of the Cave Saga X book three - her favorite of the series, though he hadn't asked why and it was still bugging him - dragging his feet through the water.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well I should get back home, dad's stuck is the 16th century and expects me to cook dinner with my mom because I'm a girl."  Abby sighed, standing up to brush the sand the wind had carried over to them off her pants.  "So I'll see you both Friday?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Um... I actually won't be able to make it this week, sorry.  I have other plans."  Sebastian said quietly, wincing when they both whipped their heads around to look at him with a mix of surprise and suspicion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Abigail muttered something quickly to Sam before hurrying off, the blonde laughing loudly as she went.  "What was that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She told me to text her later and explain."  He said with a grin.  "So, these other plans?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its not... Look, I'll tell you, but if I do I know you're going to make assumptions and you'd be wrong."  Sebastian said in a rush, flushing when Sam gave him a very pointed look.  Turning away he sighed looking out over the ocean.  "I'm going to Jessi's for dinner."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my God -"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's not a date!  Before you go there, it's not that."  Sebastain said, slowly going through the story of how he's found her leaving the mines up until now with the invitation to dinner.  "...Maru got invited too but apparently she and Harvey are going to a medical conference in Zuzu city so she can't go."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know you said its not a date... Butwhatifitwasadate?" Sam said quickly, shoving all the words out at once like he thought Sebastian would try to cut him off.  "From my perspective this is what I see: you guys have been getting closer since she got here, at the Flower Dance you both had a beautiful romantic moonlit moment, you got jealous when I said I was going to ask her out -"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was not -"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dude I thought you were going to punch me, don't say you weren't jealous."  Sam laughed, reaching over to push his shoulder.  Sebstian got bright red, burrying his face in his hands as he realized for the first time Sam was right.  He'd been jealous.  "I'm assuming at some point while you guys stayed up at night she told you that she said no?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it... Came up."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And how did that make you feel?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I..."  Sebastian started, stopping to actually think about it instead of brushing it off like he'd been prepared to.  Sam and him had never been known to have particularly deep or emotional conversations, but of everyone in town Sam was his closest friend.  If there was every anyone he was going to examine his feelings with, it would be him.  It also helped Abby wasn't around because otherwise he would have definitely been too embarrassed to attempt to talk about it.  "Honestly, I felt relieved.  I mean, I felt bad that she'd turned you down but mostly I felt relieved."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That means something, you know that right?  I don't want to push you, but just consider that."  Sam said standing up.  "Its your call my dude, we have your back regardless.  I just don't want you sabotaging your own happiness before you even give her a chance."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Over the next three days leading up to the dinner Sebastian thought about what Sam had said.  The main disconnect he kept finding was between his budding affection for the new farmer and his lifelong plans to get out of the valley.  From their big talk he knew how Jessi felt about going back to Zuzu city, and it wasn't likely.  Even if he did develop feelings for her, not that he was saying he was, that didn't look good for their prospects if he hated the valley and she hated the city.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Still, he couldn't pretend he hadn't been feeling jealous at the idea of Sam asking her out not to mention how unhappy he'd been just at the thought of her wearing Maru's clothes.  There was something there, even if he didn't want to name or pursue it right now.  Or ever.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This was why he never thought about dating, besides the prospects in Pelican town being low.  It was a nightmare trying to get his head in order without taking his own or another person's emotions into account.  For the meantime it was enough that he had examined some of this feelings and he was willing to admit he was drawn to her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hopefully for now that would be enough for her too.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jessi laid the last dish onto the table, humming as she placed a lid over top of it to keep it warm until Sebastian arrived.  She'd been disappointed that Maru wasn't avaiable, but yesterday she'd made sure to make a batch of cheesy cauliflower along with a small carton of strawberries and taken it over to her that the younger girl had seemed very excited about.  Now it was just going to be her and Sebastian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She was fucked and she knew it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was easy not to think about her budding feelings for him when there were other people around to act as a buffer but she couldn't pretend she didn't get butterflies when she saw him, and that the best conversations she'd had since she moved here were almost all with him.  After the other night she felt closer to him than before, but unlike how she'd felt after they danced, this time she refused to read too much into it or hope for too much.  Unsure about what else she could do, Jessi put on her second favorite dress, tidied up the house as best she could, and settled in with a book to wait for his arrival.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>About fifteen minutes later there was a knock.  Jessi swallowed her nerves as she stood, hands briefly fluttering to her hair as she made her way to the door.  She opened it to find Sebastian clutching a bouquet of the same type of flowers he'd made her flower crown of.  Stepping back she let him in, taking a flowers he offered with a smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope I'm not too late, mom wouldn't stop trying to get me to wear a button down and tie.  Though seeing your dress, maybe I should have listened."  He said, scatching at the back of his neck as he looked her up and down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No you're fine.  Besides, I think you look great in that sweater."  She said with a blush, Sebastian preening slightly at her complinent as he followed her into the kitchen/dining room area.  "Everything is done if you want to sit down while I grab a vase for these.  I hope you like it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it'll be great if Sam's assessment of your maple bars is anything to go off of."  He said taking a seat at the table.  She hurried back over placing the flowers in the center before removing the lids from different dishes and sitting down across from him.  Sebastian smiled as he looked over what she'd made, his heart clenching in his chest almost painfully.  "You literally made all the things I told you I liked the other night?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I figured it'd be a shitty thank you if you hated all the food, plus it meant I got to learn a whole lot of new recipes."  She smiled softly up at him, hands twisting nervously over her plate.  "I really hope you like it.  I've never really made anyone dinner before.  Well, I did once, but it didn't go so well."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was an unspoken tension to her words, a clear painful memory she was trying to ignore having surfaced as she spoke.  Sebastian reached across the table and took her hand, thumb brushing soothling over her wrist.  He might have been the most socially conscious person, but he understood it was probably something to do with the dreaded ex she'd told him about the other night.  Jessi hadn't wanted to linger on the topic but he's heard enough to realize she held onto a lot of skewed misconceptions about herself from that relationship that she was trying to correct or figure out on her own terms, and to his surprise all Sebastian wanted to do was support her on her journey to find her footing.  He couldn't help but marvel at the strange new feelings this girl inspired in him without even trying.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it's great, but even if it's not, it can't be that bad.  Between Demetrius's attempts at cooking and the time Sam dumped a pound of anchovies into the communal soup pot at the sunner luau, I can promise you I've eaten worse."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Over the course of dinner - which Sebastian very much enjoyed, especially the pumpkin soup - they talked, Sebastian sharing some stories about people in town and Jessi telling him about the goings on of the farm and her few good memories of their time in the city.  As dinner wound down they moved over into the living room, Sebastian hesitating only for a second before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close where they sat before the fireplace.  After a while they stopped talking, revelling in the silence and comfort of being held close as the fire crackles before them softly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eventually Sebastian looked at the time, not really surprised to see how late it was.  He was about to speak when he looked down and realized Jessi had falled asleep at some point.  Her head rested against his chest, one hand resting just over his heart from where she's curled into his side.  There was a vunerability to her normal softness that he rarely saw, his breath momentarily escaping him as he watched her gentle breathing.  Here, in the quiet of her house with no one watching, he could admit to himself that it was impossible to deny how much he liked her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning, Jessi woke up in her own bed still wearing her dress from the night before but carefully tucked in, a note resting on her beside table that simply read:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Let's do this again sometime</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>- Sebastian</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Run Away with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maru knows more than anyone gives her credit for, and for every step forward we take one back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian had expected Abigail and Sam to have questions about how dinner with Jessi had gone, which is why he'd been working nonstop all weekend to avoid them.  The ferver with which he'd attacked his freelance commissions was single minded, but by Sunday evening as the texts and IM messages started piling up he knew they'd be running out of patience and just show up at his house soon demanding details.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But he still wasn't ready to share those memories yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Especially not if it meant having them analysed within an inch of their life, dissected and discussed like it was some school book report and not his very real and raw emotions they were poking at.  He loved them, he really did, but their opinions and prodding had never been gentle when they decided on a course of action.  Usually it didn't bother him, he often needed a little push in the right direction when his anxiety got the best of him, but with Jessi...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn't dumb, and he knew he'd have to stop avoiding it and really examine his emotions sometime.  This was all new territory to him, and if he was being honest he was more than a little anxious about it.  Social situations had never been his forte, and with exaxtly zero dating experience he felt like he was threading water constantly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't seemed to mind though.  If anything, Jessi seemed to really like spending time with him.  She never commented if he was awkward or his responses were a little too curt, she never refused his touch when he reached for her hand or put an arm arpund her shoulders, and that smile she gave him made his heart clench.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How was the dinner?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian looked up, too surprised to be angry as Maru rushed into his room dropping her suitcase by the door.  Of all the people he expected this from she was certainly the last on the list.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why do you even care?"  He asked, turning his attention back to the comic book he had been reading.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, don't be like that."  She sighed, sitting down on his couch much to his annoyance.  "I literally begged Harvey to take me with him to the conference to get you two some alone time, you can at least tell me if you had a good time!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, it was great.  Dinner was amazing and... Wait, what?"  He looked up, mouth hanging open at the self satisfied look on her face.  "You did what?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh come on, I saw how you were with her that night she got hurt.  I've never seen you care about anything as much as you did trying to make aure she was okay, it was really sweet."  She said with a soft smile, ignore the way his scowl intensified at her words.  "So, I asked Harvey to take me with him to bow out of dinner without it looking suspicious and give you an oppertunity to spend some alone time with her.  Don't worry, he just thinks I was really interested in learning better bedside manners, he doesn't know about your crush of that's what you're worried about."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do not have a -"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have working eyes, and even if we don't really have the best relationship, I know you.  You do, even if you won't admit it."  She said, standing up and grabbing her things.  Pausing at the door she looked back at him, a small sad smile on her face.  "Look, I know how you can be... But Jessi doesn't, she's new.  Just make sure she knows you care so she doesn't give up before you get yourself sorted out alright?  As hard as it may be for you to believe, I really just want you to be happy."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He watched her go, a lump forming in his throat that was difficult to swallow around.  Picking up his phone he text Sam: <em>how many people know???</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tacking her brand new calander up on the wall by her bed Jessi admired her handiwork.  It had been a slow morning on the farm so she'd sat out on the porch filling in everyone's birthdays and the list of yearly town events Lewis had mailed her when she just moved in.  Some of them made sense, like the luau coming up, but she had no idea what the 'Dance of the Moonlight Jellies' was.  Maybe a play, or another thing like the Flower Dance but at the beach?  She'd have to ask someone so she didn't show up expecting the wrong thing and make a fool of herself.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She secretly hoped it would be like the last event, then she could maybe dance with Sebastian again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pushing those thoughts away she flipped the calander to the right date then grabbed her sword and headed up the back path towards the mountains.  After she'd been hurt in the mines she'd asked Marlon and Gil for some tutoring on proper sword technique, hoping that with a little more knowledge under her belt she could avoid another accident.  Marlin had complied and set up lessons for her to start, though deep down she knew the problem hadn't really been anything to do with her passible sword skills.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She'd been distracted, thinking about Sam asking her on a date and how Sebastian had been avoiding her at the time.  It had been foolish to go into the mines knowing her head was somewhere else and almost cost her greatly.  Still, more skills never hurt.  As she passed by Sebastian's house she saw Abigail, the prurple haired girl abandoning her path towards the door to rush over to her instead.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, is that a sword?!"  She asked excitedly, her eyes full of glee when Jessi nodded.  "Oh my God, can I see it, please?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure, just be careful, I had Marlon sharpen it the other day so it'd be ready to go."  She said, pulling it out of the sheath and offering the hilt to Abigail.  Though her grip was a little off she held it confidently, her eyes wide as she examined the sword and gave it a few swings.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, this is some much better than the one I have!  I mean, mine is a blunted old wreck I scavenged and hide in my closet from my dad, so that's not hard."  She said wistfully, carefully handing it back to the farmer who sheathed it immediately.  "Are you heading down into the mines today then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, I actually have a sword lesson at the Adventurer's Guild."  She explained, amused by the sudden fevor she saw enter the other girl's face.  "If you're free and want to tag along I'm sure Marlon won't mind."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're officially my best friend."  Laughing the two made their way to the Adventurer's Guild.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So, you excited about the luau?"  Abigail asked a few hours later as they left, both of then slightly out of breath and sweaty.  Marlon had been more than happy to include Abigail in the lesson having Jessi set her real sword aside to have them spar with wooden practice blades instead.  It had been fun but tiring, both of them aching in places but pleased with their progress.  "I don't know if anyone told you, but everyone brings something to contribute to the communal soup.  Well, almost everyone.  Sam is banned for life from participating."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah yes, the anchovy incident, Sebastian told me about that."  She said, raising an eyebrow at the immediately interested look Abigail gave her.  "What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You too have gotten pretty close huh?"  She asked, smirking when Jessi immediately looked away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, he's a nice guy and we have a lot of the same interests.  I don't know how he sees me, but I consider us good friends and hope we can keep growing closer."  Jessi said slowly, for once succeeding in keeping her blush under control.  She cut off quickly as the door to his house opened suddenly, the man in question exiting looking pissed as hell.  Without glancing in their direction he quickly shouldered the sliding door to the garage open and hopped onto a motorcycle Jessi had never seen before cursing loudly as he went.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I've never seen him this angry.  Maybe we should go."  Abigail said in a worried voice, blinking in surprise when Jessi instead immediately beelined over to Sebastian as the bike roared to life.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you okay?"  She shouted over the noise, Sebastian looking up for the first time so she could see how glossy and wet his eyes looked, her heart dropping into her stomach at the sight.  "Sebastian?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come with me, please?"  He asked in a tight voice, glancing away from her as the front door opened and Demetrius stepped outside looking ready for a fight.  Quickly taking off her swordbelt she stossed it to Abigail who fumbled but managed to catch it, Jessi clambering up onto the bike behind him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he sped off ignoring Demetrius's shouts of his name.  Jessi shut her eyes against the wind whipping around them pressing herself tightly against his back, worry coursing through her at how hard his heart was pounding under her hands where they clutched at him for dear life.  After what seemed like a long time - though really that could have just been her anxiety, it was hard to tell - the bike eventually slowed, Jessi opening her eyes to find a familiar sight in front of her: Zuzu city.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebeastian pulled into a parking spot and turned off the bike, his body seeming to deflate as she carefully extricated herself from him and the bike stepping off onto the sidewalk.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come with me, I know you don't like it here."  Sebastain finally said avoiding her eyes, his voice gravely and low.  Her heart broke to hear him like that and know any of it was out of concern for her.  "I just... I needed to get out of there and when you asked if I was okay I... I suddenly didn't want to be alone.  Not anymore."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, I know a place not far from here."  She said softly, holding out her hand to him.  He stared at it for a long minute before taking it, climbing wordlessly off the bike and following her through the winding streets of the city he'd always idolized.  His heart was still pounding in his chest, but the strong grip of her hand in his and the buzzing background activity of the city soon helped him get it under control as she eventually stopped in front of a dark building where the sign had no words but simply bore a Galactica alien symbol.  Leading him to a table she pushed him gently into a booth sliding in beside him.  She never let go of his hand which he was grateful for.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are we?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To be honest I don't know the name, everything is branded with the little pixel dude on the sign.  Its a pretty cool place though.  The food is pretty good, but the real attraction is upstairs where they have all sorts of old arcade cabinets and a bar with themed cocktails."  She explained, grabbing a menu with her free hand off the table top to look over.  "Its quieter down here though, in case you wanted to talk.  If not though, I totally get it.  We can just sit and have a snack while you decompress."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you so nice to me?"  He asked suddenly, Jessi turning to look at him in confusion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because you're my friend and I care about you.  Honestly out of everyone in Pelican town, I feel like I can be myself easiest with you."  She said. The waitress came over a second later, Jessi ordering for both of them with a smile while Sebastian stewed over her words.  "For real though, you're the closest friend I have.  Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because I'm a grown adult still living at home mooching off my parents spending all my time on the computer while refusing to get a real job or even attempting to be a functioning member of our communty?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did Demetrius say that to you?"  She asked, Sebastian shocked at the hard edge her voice had taken on. He nodded, glancing over at her when she made a noise of abject anger.  "That is so far from okay for him to say to you, what the hell?  Besides its not even true, and even if it was, he should be more supportive of you.  That's bullshit.  No wonder you wanted to get away from him."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, he's not really wrong."  Sebastian sighed, finally pulling his hand from hers to run them both through his hair in frustration.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know that you're upset, but we both know that isn't true.  Programming is a real job, even if some people are too stupid to understand or acknowledge that.  Besides, I know you give part of what you earn from your freelance jobs to Robin for groceries and bills, so that's hardly mooching.  Also its real rich coming from Demetrous about not acting like a member of the community when I haven't seen him help out with any of the events around town at all and he usually hangs out within view of your house looking at rocks all day."  She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  He'd never seen her so angry before and it made his chest feel warm to know it was in defense of him of all things that she's gotten so worked up.  "Look, I know its hard but... You are worth so much more than how he sees you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...thank you.  No one's ever told me anything like that before."  Wiping his tears away he smiled at her, face heating up when she turned and burried her face into his chest pulling him into a tight hug.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're amazing and I am more than willing to let you know anytime you need to hear it."  She said, releasing him just as the waitress arrived with their food.  "Now, how about we try and have a good rest of the day and forget about your step-dad's wrong opinions, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That sounds great."  They spent a nice afternoon and early evening playing arcade games and touring the city, Jessi occasionally pointing out things she thought he would enjoy but mostly content to follow wherever he led. By the time it was starting to get dark and they made their way back to the bike Sebastian seemed back to normal, a small smile gracing his face as they climbed back up onto the bike to head home.  As he dropped her off at her door he took her hands in his.  "Thank you for today, really."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anytime."  She said, a small blush on her face as she looked up at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So... Are you going to the luau next week?"  He asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I am."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll see you there then."  He said, leaning down before he could chicken out and kissing her on the cheek.  "Goodnight."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Night."  She said in a breathless voice as he pulled away and climbed back onto his bike.  She stood staring after him long after he was out of sight, a hand pressed to the spot he had kissed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dude, I hate to say it but I don't think she's coming."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe she just forgot?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, she'll be here, she said she'd come."  Sebastian said firmly, pulling away from Sam and Abigail to get more punch, his eyes barely straying from the entrance to th beach as he went.  It was starting to get late, most people having already had their fill of the summer fun the luau had to offer and leaving to head home.  Only a few people still remained, but Jessi had yet to show.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry but... I have to head home or my mom will flip out."  Sam said, shooting Abigail a worried look when Sebastian didn't respond.  As he trudged across the beach she made her way to her other friend, her face filled with worry.  They stood silently by the punch bowl as gradually the beach cleared of the rest of the town as night started to set.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Abby what if I fucked things up?"  He asked suddenly, real fear creeping into his voice as he turned to look at her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?"  She asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Last time I saw her I took a risk and kissed her cheek.  Maybe she wasn't interested or I crossed a line and now she's avoiding me.  Or she maybe she thought it over and my goddamn baggage was too much.  Fuck!"  He hissed, kicking over one of the folding chairs around the table in frustration.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, its going to be okay.  I'm sure something came up.  Tomorrow you can go to her house and find out, I'll come with you if you want."  Abigail said, taking his face in her hands to force him to look into her eyes.  "We'll figure this out, I promise."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Across town Jessi cursed as she scrambled off the bus with her package in hand, running as fast as she could toward the beach.  She'd planned on it being a short trip to the city just to grab the new Cage Saga X book that was coming out today to surprise Sebastian with, but she hadn't counted on how popular the series had become over the last few volumes and had ended up needing to go to several stores to track one down.  Between that and the lack of buses that drove all the way out to the valley it had ended up being a much longer day than she'd anticipated.  Breathing heavily she finally reached the beach, pausing just before the sand to take a breath.  When she looked up her heart stopped, shattering in her chest at what she saw as her bag fell from her now limp grip landing in the sand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian has his hands on her hips, Abigails hands holding his face as they stared at one another alone under the moonlight.  They looked so much like a couple caught pulling back from a kiss and it broke something in her she hadn't realized was even there, the latent worry she'd pushed aside that Abigail was much prettier and knew Sebastian better than she did rearing its ugly head as she watched a small smile cross Sebastain's face looking down at the other girl. Unbidden a sob broke free, Jessi quickly covering her mouth with her hands as they broke apart and looked up at her, shock clear in both their faces.  Turning on her heel she ran from the beach, ignoring them calling her name as she went.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>How foolish she'd been, Jessi thought, to hope so much for something that was clearly more than she deserved.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Have You Tried Turning it Off and Back on Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its time for a reboot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everything was utter shit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He had gone to chase after Jessi, tripping over the bag that she had dropped.  When he'd looked inside he'd felt bile rise up his his throat realizing this must have been why she was so late to the party.  He wasn't so inexperienced to not understand how it must have looked to her when she arrived, anger burning in his chest at the memory of her hesitant voice telling him <em>Maru seemed to think you and Abigail had something going </em><em>on</em>.  He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but maybe the comment had shown more about her inner doubts and fears then he'd originally realized. He knew he couldn't blame her, because people have been assuming that about him and his female best friend for years, but Sebastian couldn't lie that in that moment he really wanted to strangle his step-sister. While he'd knelt awkwardly at the edge of the beach holding the book she left behind, Abigail had run on ahead to try and catch her with apparently no success. She checked the farmer's home, only to find that that wasn't where she'd gone, and with no other leads they decided to call it a night and try again in the morning.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The next day hadn't proved any better. After being snippy with his mother for no reason out of frustration, giving Maru more shit than she probably deserved about what she probably thought was a harmless comment, and spilling coffee on the brand-new book that had caused so much drama Sebastian was already in a foul mood by the time he met up with Abigail and Sam. Thankfully Abby had already caught Sam up on what happened the night before, so at least he didn't have to relive that terrible moment. Sam suggested it might be best if he were the one to go try to talk to Jessi<span class="u">,</span> seeing as he was the only one who hadn't been involved to which the others quickly agreed. After a very tense hour, he returned looking sullen and Sebastian knew there was little to no hope of salvaging what might have been. Sam was vague, saying he did his best to explain the situation to the farmer but that she felt like she might just need some time before she was ready to listen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That had been almost two weeks ago now though, and to his knowledge no one had really seen the farmer around town. From what he'd heard from Lewis when he'd broken down enough to ask him about her, she was placing all of her produce in the shipping bin that he had provided her instead of bringing it to Pierre and Gus like she normally would. Several people around town seemed sad about her absence, and he felt guilty that he had been involved in the misunderstanding that was currently robbing everyone of her soft smiles and gentle presence.  The first few days, Sebastian has been spending a lot more time in town hanging around and he usually would trying to catch sight of her, but after a while he started to give up hope. He hasn't left his room other than for food in almost a week now, something that was starting to freak out Abigail and Sam.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just come to the saloon with us, it'll be fine."  Abigail tried, sighing when he didn't even look up from the computer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We could go my place and jam instead.  I have a few new songs I think would sound really good."  Sam tried, getting the same amount of response.  "Look dude, we're gettting worried.  You have to leave your room sometimes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look what good leaving my room got me recently.  I'm fine here, thanks."  He said, Abby and Sam sharing a look over his head.  They both got up to leave, both a little surprised to find Maru on the stairs looking equally concerned.  Motioning for then to both follow her she led them upstairs and into the kitchen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have to fix this."  She said, wringing her hands.  "I truly only want to help.  Sebastian might not like me very much but he's still my brother.  I've known him for a long time, and I've never seen him as happy as he was with her."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I agree with you, but I don't know if this is something we can fix."  Sam said running a hand through his hair.  "She was pretty shaken up when I went to talk to her the next day. If it had been Abby or Sebastian, I'm not totally sure she would have answered the door, she almost didn't for me.  It looked like she'd been crying a lot."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck.  This is all my fault."  Abigail groaned, resting her face in her hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You weren't the one that put the idea that Sebastian might be intersted in you in Jessi's head.  That was me."  Maru said with a sigh.  "I wanted to gauge her reaction and see if she had feelings for Sebastian.  I treated her feelings like a science project without taking her feelings into account and look what happened because of it, I gave her a complex about Abby." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're no better.  I asked her on a date to see if he'd get jealous and to see what she would do.  He got jealous and she was awkward about it, so I took it as a win.  When I talked to him about it later, he admitted he'd been jealous so... I assumed that was a step in the right direction."  Sam said.  "We only had good intentions, I promise, but... Maybe we all went about things the totally wrong way."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My dad was right."  Abby said suddenly, sitting up to fix Sam with a pained look.  "We are the worst fucking friends."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, we're good friends.  We're bad wingmen."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It sounds to me like you all meddled a little too much."  All three of then jumped, turning to look at Robin where she stood in the doorway wearing a face halfway between exasperation and amusement.  "Maybe its time you all conspired together for once to clean up the mess you've made and appologize."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The last thing Jessi expected when she walked out of her coop was to find Abigail, Sam, and Maru on her front porch.  After a small moment of panic where she considered heading back inside to hide among the chickens and pretend she wasn't home she decided to face whatever this was head on, hoisting her basket of eggs a little higher up on her hip before heading forwards.  Maru noticed her first, nudging the other two who turned to look at her wearing equally serious expressions.  Without a word she stepped passed them and opened her door, ushering them inside and over to the kitchen table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm assuming from your expressions you aren't here to get eggs huh?"  She asked, trying and failing to sound cheerful.  Sighing she got up and put on a pot of coffee for something to do with her hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Actually, we came to appologize to you."  For the next hour or so the three explained how they'd attempted to set her and Sebastian up, including all the things they hadn't realized were sabotaging their efforts whether they meant for them to or not.  By the end of it they'd gone through two pots of coffee, Jessi not having spoken the entire time.  Once they'd finally all said their piece she stood up and carried their cups over to the sink and stayed there hands braced on the counter and back turned to them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you for telling me."  She finally said softly, still keeping her back to them.  "Have you told Sebastian yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not yet.  He's been... Aggravated, since the luau, which is completely understandable.  We weren't sure how he would react to be honest."   Sam sighed.</p>
  <p>"Are we okay now?  Because you're basically my only female friend and I really miss that."  Abigail said quietly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We're okay.  I'm sorry, Abby."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Me too."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So... What now?"  Maru asked, Jessi finally turning to look at he arms coming up to cross over her chest as she leaned back against the counter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well now you know that Sebastian wasn't ever interested in Abby and is really into you, so..." Sam said, trailing off when her look sharpened with frustration</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So what?  You're all failing to forget that time and time again, Sebastian has only reached out to me when he's prodded or pushed by necessity or tricked into it.  Yes, I'm willing to admit that I was starting to have feelings for him and that what happened broke my heart when I thought we were getting closer but I also have to face facts. I've been in the valley for almost half a year and that's not a lot of time in the grand scheme if things. Even then, the fact remains that Sebastian has never once told me how he feels about me and from the sounds of things never will. After we danced, he didn't speak to me until he absolutely had to and openly avoided me from what you said. He hasn't tried once since the luau to text or call me or come see me to clear things up, he's been sulking instead. There's only so many times I can reach out. I'm not interested in being in another relationship with someone who doesn't want to be in it with me, if I'd wanted that I would have stayed in the city with my ex."  Standing up she made her way over to the door and opened it, not looking any of them in the face.  "I appreciate that you told me the truth, but I think I just want to be alone right now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They slowly shuffed to the door, Maru stopping so she was the last one out. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll give you space, and we'll tell Sebastian the truth.  After that we'll keep our noses put of your business, but I have one question."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you've really given up hope on my brother, then why do you still have the bouquet and flower crown he made you sitting on your fireplace mantle?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sitting on the pier away from the rest of the town Sebastian dangled his feet in the water and thought over what his friends and step-sister had told him earlier today. It hurt to know that part of the reason things have gone so wrong had been completely out of his control, but it hurt worse to hear from them what Jessi had said about how his inability to sort out his own feelings or at least be clear with her had been just as bad.  He hadn't been a very good friend to her, let alone a good anything else.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He'd allowed Abigail and Sam to drag him out for the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, if only so that they would stop looking like they were about to cry every time they looked at him. He wanted to still be angry with them, but he couldn't. No matter how much they'd messed up they'd only done the things they had to try and help him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>On his desk lay about a dozen half started and abandoned apology letters, some explaining how he hadn't mean to hurt her, some about how scared he'd always been to put his love and trust into someone when he'd been so sure after his father died that loving someone meant you were destined to lose them.  Some just said he was sorry and nothing more.  In the end, he was too afraid to send them, just like he'd been too afraid to just tell her that he had a crush on her, to talk or to kiss her after they danced, or to go to her house and explain things after the disaster at the luau.  He'd been a coward, and it was costing him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How you holding up Sebby?"  Robin asked, kneeling down on the dock beside him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've been better."  He said honestly, for once too emotionally drained to push his mother away.  "Mom... have I been a bad son?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh sweetie no, you haven't."  Leaving forward she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, her eyes going misty when he hugged her back for the first time in what felt like forever.  "I know things are tough right now, but you'll figure it out.  You've always been a smart cookie, and I'm here to help you anyway I can."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...I think I might want to see that psychologist in Zuzu city Harvey told me about for my anxiety and depression.  I don't think I want to sabotage myself or avoid how I'm feeling anymore."  He said softly, gripping her arms a little tighter as he spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then we'll work that out."  She said, gently kissing his forehead.  "I'm proud of you, you know.  Getting the help you think you need is a big step."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks Mom."  She wandered away after that, Sebastian standing up to leave and catching sight of the last person he'd expected to see tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jessi stood in the surf off by herself, the cuffs of her pants rolled up so they wouldn't get wet as she stared out at the jellyfish.  As he stared she looked over, her eyes glossy when they connected with his.  Timidly he waved, surprised but delighted when she hesitantly waved back.  Carefully he stood and made his way over to her, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans clutching a small piece of obsidian he'd carried for years.  It had been something he'd found in the dirt outside the mines as a kid and never gotten rid of, the texture of it soothing against his palm as he reached her side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Enjoying it?"  He asked, jerking his head towards the ocean.  She nodded, looking back out over the water and away from him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've never seen anything like it."  She said quietly.  Without looking at him she frowned, clearly unnerved.  "Maybe it's whatever Shane spiked the punch with talking but... Can we be friends again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I miss you."  She said so quietly he almost thought he had imagined it.  Slowly she turned to face him, tears clinging to her eyelashes and pooling on her eyes as she finally looked at him.  "You were my best friend here in town and losing that... It sucked, frankly.  I just want my friend back."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can we start this all over?  I was a shitty friend to you and I'd like to try to be better if you'll let me.  No outside interference, all honesty all the time?"  He offered, giving her a wobbly smile when she nodded.  Pulling a hand out of his pocket he held it out for her to shake making her laugh.  "Hi, I'm Sebastian.  I've been told I have abandonment issues but I'm going to be trying to work on that as well as my anxiety."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessi.  I moved here after a shitty relationship that shattered my self esteem so I'm still relearning who I am."  She said as she took his hand and they shook.  "Let's do it right this time, okay?  You can't just avoid me, and I'll be more honest if something bothers me.  Deal?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Deal."  He said.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Also... No romance, just friendship.  At least not until we're both totally sure.  I... I had a crush on you, I won't lie, but it's not worth losing our friendship over and frankly I don't need another round of not knowing where I stand with someone all the time."  She said, her voice firm despite the sadness and worry lacing them.  Reaching out he pulled her into a tight hug, relief flooding him when she immediately tucked herself under his chin holding him tightly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I agree with you.  I think I was working towards feelings but I've never done this before and to be honest... I wasn't sure if I could allow myself to care about you like that knowing you'd never be happy in the city but that my plans have always been to get out of the valley as soon as I could."  He said with a sigh swallowing when he felt her hands tighten their grip on the back of his shirt.  "Let's just be friends and see what happens, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay.  So, did you like the book?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit you won't believe what Parn did to Jocasta."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot how weird Stardew Valley in in terms of the passage of time compaired to a yearly system lol originally the line was "ive only been here less than two months" then I changed it to "seasons" and evenutually just went with half a year because that felt the most accurate</p><p>Also, I have sever depression and anxiety so I hope everyone knowns I'm not just putting that in willy nilly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visions of the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They both consider the futures they want, and a stranger arrives</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before anyone says anything, yes I know Haley is a multidimentional character BUT in my defense she grows to be that way the more the PC interacts with her so, in the cannon of this story since Jessi hasn't cracked that outer layer, she's still as snooty and vain as she was at the beginning of the game when you first meet her before her character growth (I like Haley, really, but she's more useful for this narrative staying a mean girl)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Today was one of those rare days where the boys opted to sit out under one of the old shady trees in town instead of staying indoors, though it was mostly so Jodie would stop nagging Sam to get out more and Sebastian could keep an eye out for Jessi.  He'd leant her one of his favorite comics 'Grave of the Alien Queen' and wanted to know what she thought.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Things had been better since they'd talked at the last town event.  True to his word to his mother he'd gone to Zuzu city to see the psychologist Harvey has recommended and liked them well enough, but it had been surprisingly more anxiety inducing visiting the city solo than he'd expected.  Next week they were going to try remote therepy over zoom and see if that helped at all.  He wasn't fully invested yet, but he was quietly hopeful which was more than he could say he'd been feeling for the past few years.  He'd made more of an effort to walk down to the farm or text Jessi instead of expecting her to find him all the time, which seemed to be paying off greatly.  Overall he felt better than he had in a long time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Well, except for right now that Haley had stormed out of her house and was glaring at him as she approached.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you need something or what?"  Sam asked, not even glancing up from the handheld game he was playing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, spooky boy."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Haley we've both lived here our whole lives, how do you not know my name by now?"  Sebastain asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You little farmer friend said she'd bring me some sunflowers the other day but she never did.  What gives?"  She asked, huffing at him when he merely stared at her blankly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How should I know?  Maybe they aren't ready yet?"  He suggested, scooting back a little when she stamped her foot.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She said they'd be ready though and I really wanted some!"  She snapped.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know you could walk out to check the farm right, its not that far and you have perfectly usable legs."  Sam said, sticking his tongue out at her as she stormed off.  "I mean, I wasn't gonna say anything in front of her but I was pretty much gonna ask you the same thing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What, about where your sunflowers are?"  Sebastian asked, smirking when Sam rolled his eyes and knocked their shoulders together. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, about what's up with our favorite local farmer."  He said, setting the game down on his lap.  Sebastian sat up a little straighter - he knew it had to be at least semi-serious if Sam put the game down.  "I haven't seen her in town and she hasn't replied to my texts.  Have you heard from her?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean I saw her a few day ago when I stopped by the farm to drop off a few comic books I thought she might like.  She was getting some stuff ready for the big fair next week but she seemed fine, if a little frazzled.  I haven't talked to her as much as usual since we've both been busy."  Sebastian said slowly, pulling out his phone to shoot her a text and see how she was doing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright, if you're not worried I'll try not to be.  She probably just forgot to message me back and bring Miss Queen her sunflowers."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, she doesn't usually forget her promises and she's always been on top of responding to messages since we've known her.  Do you think something might be wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh, will you look at that.  Guess I get to circle back around to being worried then."  Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Sebastian clambered gracelessly to his feet.  "Where are you going?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To check on her, where else?  Now I'm going to be worried she died in her field and her cow ate her until I make sure she's okay."  He sighed, checking his phone one last time before putting it away in his pocket - still no response to the message he's just sent or the good morning text he'd sent yesterday morning, not that Sam needed to know they sent wake up and good night texts almost every single day now.   He knew Sam would read too much into it and push for romance again, but Sebastian didn't want to think too hard about that considering he'd been browsing apartments online in the city for the past few nights.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't think long distance was for him, and he knew she'd come to the valley to escape.  No matter how much he was sure more and more everyday that his heart could very easily belong to her, he would never ask her to go back to the city, and he knew he didn't want to stay here.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When he got to the farm he could tell something was wrong right away.  Her friendly mutt Diaval rushed over to him immediately, a low whine in his throat as he gently nipped Sebastian's hand.  Looking around it was clear a lot of the typical farm chores he'd seen her do a few times now weren't done including filling Diaval's water bowl.  Frowning Sebastian got her dog some water before heading for the front door and knocking but getting no reply.  After debating it for a minute he tested to see if it was unlocked only to find it was, Sebastian quickly stepping inside the house ready to apologise profusely for intruding if need be.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Jessi?  Are you home?"  He called out, glancing slowly around the house.  There were a few dirty dishes in the sink which was unusally since he knew she didn't like to let them pile up.  The lights were all off, save for the faint glow coming from what he knew was her bedroom.  Hestitantly he crept forward trying really hard not to think of horror movie scenarios and failing miserably.  "Jessi?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Looking into the room his heart sank at the sight of her, Sebastian quickly hurrying over to the bed.  She was huddled in bed under a blanket but he could see clearly how much she was shaking, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead.  He tried calling her name again but she didn't speak, a low groan leaving her instead.  Sitting down on the edge of the bed he pulled out his phone to call Harvey, leg bouncing nervously as he did so.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dr. Harvey's office, how can I help you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its Sebastian, I need your help.  I'm at the farm and something's wrong with Jessi."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is she able to talk to me herself?  I have to adhere to patient confidentiality and since you're not listed as her emergency contact I really shouldn't-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's not responsive.  I've called her name a few times but she hasn't spoken or acknowledged that she can hear me.  Please, she's burning up and shaking."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"In that case can you stay with her until I get there?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course."  The twenty minutes it took Harvey to get to the farm were some of the longest of Sebastian's life.  He held one of her hands tightly in his own, praying she could at least realize she wasn't alone even if she wasn't conscious enough to realize it was him.  When he heard the front opened relief washed over him so profoundly he almost cried.  "In here!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Tell me all the symptoms she's exhibited since you got here, even if you think they might not be related."  Harvey said, gently shooing Sebastian away to the foot of the bed as he set down his kit and started examining her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh... Fever, shaking like she's cold even though she's sweating, hasn't responded to anything.  No one had seen her for a few days so I came to check on her and found her like this.  She clearly hasn't been feeling well for a few days because her things aren't how she normally keeps them."  Sebastian rambled nervously, holding into the back of his neck with both hands as he struggled to fight the panic rising in his chest.  "She's going to be okay right?  I mean, you can fix this, yeah?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sebastion, I know you're worried but I need to focus if I'm going to figure out what's wrong so I can treat her."  Harvey said, turning to give him a pitying look.  "Look, why don't you go get some air?  I'll meet you outside once I'm done and let you know what I find out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian turned on his heel and left the house, panic clawing up his throat until he felt like screaming.  Diaval immediately ran over to him licking at his palm affectionately, standing still for a few pets before dashing off to sniff at some birds.  Looking out over the farm he frowned and rolled up his sleeves - if he had to wait he might as well be useful.  Sebastian fed all the animals and swept out the barn and coup, as well as watered the crops where Jessi had yet to attach sprinklers and was just checking on her beehives when Harvey exited the house waving him over.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good news, it appears to be a bad bought of flu that got out of hand, she'll be fine in a few days hopefully with rest and antibiotics."  He explained, relief flooding Sebastian at his words.  "I had some on hand, but I'll need to go back to town to make some more and to arrange either to have Maru watch the clinic for a few days so I can be here or find someone else to just in case.  I don't like the thought of her getting worse with no one here to watch over her, but she'll be more comfortable here than on a cot at the clinic.  Do you know of any family we could contact?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She has an older brother but he's deployed in the military right now.  Her parents aren't in the picture anymore."  Sebastain said sadly, remembering back to that late night conversation.  Jessi had told him all about being raised by her granddad while her father was in the military, her mom having run off when she was little to who knows where.  When she was at her first year in college, her father had been killed in action.  "I can stay with her Harvey."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure?"  The doctor asked, smiling siftly when he immediately nodded.  "To be honest I think she'd be more comfortable waking up to see you in her house than me since you're closer.  Keep an eye on her temperature and try to get her to take in lots of water. She probably won't feel up to eating much but some broth or crackers will help her stomach.  I'll swing by later with the rest of her medicine but if you need anything before then don't hesitate to call the clinic okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Will do, thank you Harvey."  He waved the doctor off, sighing as he shut the door behind him.  Now that he knew she was going to be okay he was just sad that she'd been sick for a few days without being able to ask anyone for help.  Heading into the kitchen he checked the fridge, pulling out a few things so he could get some soup going.  He was part way through doing the dishes, soup simmering away on the stove, when someone knocked on the door.  Opening it he found Abigail and Sam, both carrying various bags and looking excited.  "Uh, hi guys, what're you going here?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Harvey came into the store to get sone more things for Jessi's medicine so he told me what was going on, then I told Sam."  She said, pushing past him into the house heading straight for the kitchen.  Sam chuckled and followed, Sebastian shutting the door in surprise.  "We weren't sure what all she would need or how long you'd be here, so we picked up a few groceries."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your mom let us into your room, don't be mad.  But I figured you'd want some clothes to change into and we grabbed a few books and stuff for you.  She said if either of you need anything else to give her a call and to tell you she's proud of you."  Sam said, setting down the duffle bag her was carrying as Abby rocketed around the kitchen putting things away.  "Something smells good.  Dude, have you been cooking?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its nothing special but yet, I'm not totally hopeless in the kitchen unlike some people I could name."  He smirked, laughing when Sam reached over to mess up his hair in retaliation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, low blow!  I have many other wonderful skills I'll have you know." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Name one."  Abigail and Sebastain said at the same time, all three of them breaking into quiet giggles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You both suck, you know that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was soft morning light filtering through her curtains when Jessi awoke, blearily looking around her bedroom in confusion as she slowly sat up.  Everything felt strangely fuzzy as she made her way into the hallway, blanket wrapped over her shoulders like a cloak as she took in her surroundings immediately latching onto all the small differences.  A bag she didn't recognize was by the door, a few more books and comics littering the coffee table than she remembered being there, fresh flowers were in a vase of water on the dining room table.  As she made her way out onto the porch she smiled softly at the sight of Sebastian feeding the chickens over in her animal paddock. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was hard not to imagine a future where this was the view every morning now that she'd seen him like this, softly humming to himself as he gently batted Diaval away as he tried to lock the gate behind him.  A few scattered memories came to her of him taking care of her and the farm, his voice gentle as he held her close and read to her or leaning her against him as he helped her drink some water.  Her heart clenched painfully when he finally saw her, a wide relieved smile breaking out over his face as he dropped the empty feed bucket as he rushed over gathering her in his arms as he spun her in circles, a laugh bubbling out as he set her carefully back down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that, I was just excited to see you're up and about finally."  He said, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  "How are you feeling?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"A little wobbly and confused but mostly fine I think."  She said allowing him to gently lead her back into the house and settle her down on the couch in her living room.  "What happened?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's the last thing you remember?"  He asked, concern clear in his face when she couldn't come up with a clear answer.  Sitting down beside her Sebastian told her about the last couple of days, filling in the gaps that he could in her memory.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You've been sleeping on my couch for three days?"  She asked finally, his face going bright red.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well I couldn't just leave you here alone and there's not a second bed, so... Yes?"  He said cautiously, blinking in surprise when she pulled him into a tight hug a second later.  "Uh, guessing you're not too mad I broke in then?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think it counts as breaking in if the door was open, but no, how could I be mad?  I would have been fucked if you didn't check on me."  She said, resting her forehead against his shoulder when she felt him hesitantly rubbing her back.  "Thank you so much for staying with me.  I'm sure it wasn't the best sleepover ever."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've had worse, after all I'm friends with Sam."  He joked, lips turning up in a small smile when she laughed.  "I'm so glad you're okay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you for making sure I stayed that way."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anytime."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was the morning of the Stardew Valley fair and Jessi's stomach was full of anxious butterflies as she set up her grange display.  She'd been talked into it by Marnie, who seemed to think she had a real chance of winning against Pierre - which no one had bothered to tell her had never been done before, but it was too late to back out now.  She had to admit, the pumpkin Pierre had was absolutely huge, the man in question standing with his wife Caroline beside his display with clear pride.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't have to look so nervous you know, the prize isn't all that great from what I've heard."  She smiled, turning to watch Sebastian as he approached waving awkwardly.  "Besides, everyone already knows you have the best produce in the valley."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I know there's no reason to be nervous but I can't help it, I'm not great with competitions.  I should never have let Marnie talk me into this."  She sighed, hands going to fiddle with the placement of her various preserves and minerals before Sebastian stopped her.  Holding firmly but gently onto her hands he started to drag her away fron the display, Jessi weakly trying to protest before finally giving up and allowing him to drag her out towards the rest of the fair.  "Don't I have to be there for the judging?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, your name is on it, that's enough.  Willy usually ends up wandering away at some point to get beers with Marlon and Clint, and Marnie has to check on Jas and Shane where her livestock is set up for the petting zoo anyways.  The only one who usually stays with their booth the whole time is Pierre."  He explained, lacing their fingers together as they walked, his face turning the lightest bit pink.  She didn't saw anything or pull away, a smile gracing his face when she tightened her hold on his hands as they went.  "You look really nice today."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Emily made it for me.  I told her she didn't owe me anything for the bolts of fabric I brought her but she insisted, so here we are.  She's got real talent."  She smiled, shaking her hips slightly to make the skirt of her dress twirl around her.  "Is that a new sweater?  You look really dapper, and that deep maroon really suits you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I thought maybe I'd try something new for a change."  He said casually, hoping she wouldn't remember it was the same sweater they'd seen when they went to Zuzu city together and she'd offhandly commented that she thought it'd look nice on him.  He'd bought it online when they got back but it had been too hot before now to wear it.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's a lot of people today."  She said, shuffling a little closer to his side as they passed by a group of girls neither of them recognized.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, this is one of the festivals that brings in a bunch of tourists every year."  He said, glaring at a guy who gave her an interested look as he passed by, Jessi completely missing the interaction.  "So, since you've never been here before, what do you want to do first?  There's games, some people have booths to sell things seperate from the displays, or there's lots of food."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"All of it."  She said brightly turning to look at him with such childlike excitement he couldn't help but laugh.  As they passed his mother's booth he caught Robin's expression as she took in their linked hands before grinning knowingly at him and going back to talking to a tourist about something as Jessi led him over to the slingshot game.  "Ready to see how bad I am at this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've never seen anymore more excited to lose in my life."  He chuckled, handing over a few coins so they could both play ignoring her protests.  "Shush, you can pay for the next thing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, I'll hold you to that."  She grumbled but complied, taking the sling shot from the attendant with determination.  He watched fondly as she lined up her shot, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration only to completely miss.  Sighing in defeat she stepped out of his way, clapping in surprise when he nailed the second highest point item and collected his tickets from the attendant.  "Where have you been hiding these skills?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I grew up with Abby, the world's biggest tomboy.  Of course I learned how to use a sling shot."  He laughed, shaking his head as she gleefully hurried off to find their next activity.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She was much better at the fishing game then he was, though they both sucked at the strength game.  They stayed away from the spinning wheel after Penny got banned from playing, her smile wide as she made her way across the square to cash in her tickets.  Sam and Abigail intercepted them at one point demanding they all share snacks, the four of them monopolizing one of the picnic tables to themselves as they shovelled nachos, french fries, and elephant ears into their faces with wild abandon.  At one point Vincent wandered over to ask Sam to take him to the petting zoo area, Jessi jumping up to volunteer when Sam seemed disinterested.  Sebastian watched her go, one hand holding tight to Vincent's before turning his gaze back to find both of his friends staring at him pointedly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't even start."  He sighed, rolling his eyes as he reached for the rest of his milkshake.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You two looked pretty cozy earlier holding hands, that's all I'm saying."  Sam said with a grin shaking a French fry in his direction.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Somebody has a crush on her."  Abby said in a soft singsong voice, her smile slipping when instead of fighting back like usual Sebastian merely grinned lopsidely at her before turning back to watch Jessi try to convince a horse to lower its head for Vincent to pet it.  "Holy shit, no way..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, you're admitting it?!"  Sam asked, him and Abby sharing an excited look.  "Dude, that's huge!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I haven't told her yet but I... I really think I love her guys."  He said, glancing back at his friends over his shoulder.  "I don't know if I should tell her though."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why the fuck not?"  Abby asked, lowering her voice when a passing adult glared at her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We promised we'd wait for any of that shit until we were both sure after what happened this summer.  And I am sure, really, but... I don't know how I can tell her knowing she doesn't want to live in the city.  I don't want something casual so... Why start something serious if I can't see her changing her mind about moving to Zuzu city with me?"  He explained, turning fully around to face his friends. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She might not be able to change her mind about going back to Zuzu city, I wouldn't know about that, but what about you?"  Sam asked, Sebastian giving him a confused look.  "I know you always wanted to get out of Pelican town but that was before.  Now you're out and about more, your depression is more under control, fuck, you're even getting there with Maru.  I swear you seem happier all the time now.  Things aren't the same here as they were before Jessi moved here for any of us, but especially not for you.  Would you consider staying in the valley if it meant getting to be with her?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... Hadn't considered that."  He said slowly, looking out over the fair as he spoke.  It was true, he'd stopped feeling quite as negatively about Pelican town over the last several months due in large part to Jessi showing him not everything was awful, though his anxiety medication was certainly helping now that he had some doses under his belt regulating things properly.  He'd even stopped being as needlessly shitty to Maru, though there was still a long way to go there before he was willing to say they really got along.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe consider it, you never know."  Abby said with a shrug, reaching over to tussle his hair.  "You know I wouldn't mind your sorry ass sticking around longer."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Me either."  Sam agreed, Sebastian frowning at his two friends.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Neither of you ever said anything about wanting me to stay."  He said, confusion and hurt in his voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You seemed miserable here.  How could we ask you to stay for us and still call ourselves your friends?"  Abby asked, smiling softly at him when he had to blink back tears.  "I don't do mushy, but we love you dumbass.  But believe me, if you don't totally hate it here anymore and want to stick around I would totally approve and love to have you stay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sam!  A swan bit me!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"  Sam asked in alarm as Vincent pelted himself at his brother, laughing as Sam looked down at his bandaged hand in panic.  "Jessi threw it though and got me a bandaid so its fine!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You threw a swan?"  Sebastian asked as Jessi slumped down onto the seat beside him, her hair out of place and face bright red.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Grandpa used to have swans and taught me early on if you fling them a certain way its fine, but honestly it was mostly a panic reaction when he started to cry."  She groaned, leaning over to burry her face in his shoulder in embarrassment.  "Then I had to chase it because I threw it too high and it fell over the fence."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was awesome!"  Vincent said loudly, the others laughing as the tips of Jessi's ears went bright red.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have terrible maternal instincts."  She said with a sigh, sitting back up properly to try and flatten her hair back down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, I think you'd make a great mom someday."  He said without thinking.  Everyone at the table froze besides Vincent who was young enough for Sebastian's comment to go right over his head.  "Uh..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who wants ice cream?"  Sam asked suddenly, Vincent excitedly jumping up as his older brother stood and motioned for Sebastian to follow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So that happened."  Jessi said after the boys had walked off, Abigail bursting out laughing at the startled look on her face.  She tried to flatten her hair again, smirking sheepishly when Abby rolled her eyes and moved over to her side of the picnic table batting her hands away so she could detangle it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, after what happened before I have no room to meddle but just know he really cares about you but doesn't really know how to show it."  She said, splitting her hair into sections so she could braid it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'd say he's doing a pretty good job of showing it."  She said wistfully.  Abby didn't respond, moving back to her side of the table as the Sebastain headed back to then carrying two ice creams handing one off to Jessi.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, where's mine?"  Abby whined.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sam was taking his brother back to Jodie, then he'll be back with yours."  He said, rolling his eyes when she leaned over the table to take a bite off the top of his as he sat down.  "That's gross." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then give me that cone and wait for the one Sam's bringing."  She said smugly, squealing when he relented and handed the cone to her. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're lucky we like the same flavor."  He mumbled, Jessi trying to hide her giggles behind her free hand.  Sam returned a second later, handing off the second cone to Sebastian like he was used to things like this by now.  The four went back to chatting lightly and eating their ice creams, Jessi and Sebastian holding hands under the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey Jessi, I think they're going to announce the winner of the grange display soon if you wanted to be there in case you win something.  I was just heading over there myself if you wanted to join."  Maru said as she walked by, the farmer jumping to her feet nervously. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, you'll do fine, relax."  Sebastian said, squeezing her hand once before letting go.  "We'll meet you over there after we pick up our trash, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, hurry over."  She said leaning down to quickly plant a kiss to his temple as she rushed off, Sebastian staring after her wide eyed as she hurried off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh man you have it bad."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're just jealous."  He said, reaching up to flatten his hair nervously before standing up to help clean off the picnic table and make their way over to the grange displays where a crowd was already gathering.  Unwilling to try and force their way through the three stood near the back, Sebastian fidgetting nervously with the cuffs of his sweater until Abby smacked his hands down gently.  "She won't be able to see us back here."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop it, we can catch up with Jessi afterwards."  She said, a tourist standing nearby turning towards them with interest.  He was entirely too handsome for a place like Pelican town with his dirty blonde hair carefully coiffed and bright blue eyes and it set Sebastian immediately on edge.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you say Jessi?"  The stranger asked.  Something in his overly cheerful, syrupy tone made the hair on the back of Sebastian's neck stand up as he leaned forward around Abigail to address the tourist.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's it to you?"  Sebastian asked in a firm voice, levelling the other man with a glare when he turned to look at him instead.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I knew someone with that name who moved to the country around here a while ago, just curious if its the same girl is all."  He said, Sebastian opening his mouth to tell him off before got intercepted by Clint walking up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh are you asking about Jessi?  She's up front, she participated in the grange display."  Clint said, waving at the tourist who gave Sebastian a calculating look before slipping away.  Missing the glare he was getting Clint wandered off again catching sight of Emily farther into the crowd.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That was weird right?"  Sam asked, turning to look at his friends.  "Shit man, are you okay?  You look like you're going to burst a blood vessel."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That guys gave me shitty vibes and I want to make sure Jessi's okay is all."  He said in a low voice, turning to look for a way through the crowd.  Clapping broke out a second later as the winner was announced as Pierre once again, Jessi coming in second place and Marnie in third.  Giving up on being polite Sebastian elbowed his way through some of the tourists finally making his way to the front as Lewis handed Jessi her ribbon.  She looked pleased, a nervous smile still in place as her eyes scanned the crowd until they met his, her nerves melting instantly as she gave him a small wave.  When the crowd finally started to disperse a few minutes later he hurried to his side, Jessi pulling him into a hug before he could say anything.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its not first, but its still pretty good!  Lewis told me I was only a few points off so maybe next year."  She said with a smile, pulling back to proudly show him her ribbon.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's great, really."  He said, struggling to find the balance between letting her know he was proud of her and also make sure he told her what he needed to as soon as possible.  "Listen, Jessi-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Looking good Starchild."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boss Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confrontations and planning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Looking good Starchild."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Fuck." </em> She whispered, her eyes going unfocused as she slowly turned around from him and towards the handsome stranger he'd spoken to earlier.  "Jace."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The one and only."  He said, flashing her a smile that had a few of the nearby tourist girls tittering excitedly.  She backed up into Sebastian hesitantly, Jace's eyes flicking down to watch the way Sebastain immediately reached to steady her.  "What, aren't you excited to see me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know I'm not."  She hissed quietly, eyes still darting around in a panic.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Starchild-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop calling me that!  I don't want your nicknames and I don't want you here.  Don't do this, not where everyone can watch."  She said, her voice shaking as she spoke, eyes quickly darting around to make sure no one was watching them.  Abby and Sam where nearby, Sebastian making eye contact with them and shaking his head slightly to warn then to stay back for now.  If she was worried about people watching, he wasn't sure Jessi would want them coming over even as back up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dear, the only one giving anyone something to watch is you.  I just came over to congratulate you on almost winning."  He said looking up from examining his nails to fix her with a smile so wide it was creepy.  "The countryside seems to be doing you some good, you look absolutely ravishing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't respond, Sebastain tightening his grip ever so slightly as he felt her start to shake.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong?  I come all this way just to see my dearest Starchild and you won't even come give me a hug?"  He asked dramatically, giving her a fake sad look as he opened his arms to her.  A few people started to pay attention as he raised his voice, Jessi squirming uncomfortably.  His eyes fixed onto hers, a small smirk slipping onto his face.  "C'mon please, for old times sake?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She doesn't owe you anything.  Now stop making her uncomfortable and go away."  Sebastian said firmly, his voice low but the anger clear in his face as he glared at Jace.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, you clearly downgraded sweetheart.  What, you're into emos now all of the sudden?  Please."  He laughed, taking a few steps towards them to close the gap.  He reached out, the ends of his fingers trailing down her braid as he spoke.  Sebastian swatted his hand away immediately, wrapping Jessi in his arms and turning them away just enough so that Jace would have to reach passed Sebastain to touch her again.  He kept his expression cheerful, clearly undetered by his chill reception.  "Why don't we go somewhere to talk just the two of us, your guard dog clearly needs a nap."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not going anywhere."  Sebastain said firmly, Jessi looking up at him gratefully.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, the dog can come too if you'll just agree to talk to me."  Jace sighed, guesturing for Jessi to lead the way.  Sharing a look with Sebastian she led him up behind Pierre's store towards the delapidated building of the old community center.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you even here, Jace?"  She asked as she turned to him at last, exasperation and panic clear in her voice.  Sebastian kept his arms wrapped loosely around her waist just in case.  "What could you possibly want from me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why, for my girlfriend to come home of course."  He said with a smile, Jessi freezing in Sebastian's arms.  "Look, you said some harsh things to me before you left so I let you go, figured you just needed some space to get your head on straight.  But its been most of a year now with no word so I think its time you came home with me and stopped playing Little House on the Prairie with this loser already.  I mean fuck, just look at him.  He's like if Hot Topic threw up on a scarecrow."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck you straight to hell."  She said in a cold voice, Sebastian looking down at her in surprise.  The only other time he'd heard her this angry was at the arcade in Zuzu city when she told him he mattered even if Demetrius didn't think so.  It was a dangerous voice, and Jace seemed just as shocked as he did to hear it.  Carefully extricating herself from Sebastian she turned to face her ex, head held high and murder in her face.  Sebastian turned back the way they came, grateful to see a few people from town had seen what was happening and followed just in case, Sam and Abby standing near the front of the crowd looking ready to throw down.  Jessi didn't seem to even notice them now as she descended on Jace with righteous fury.  "You don't get to show up here and try to gaslight me about whether or not we broke up because we did, I told you it was over.  You got so angry you destroyed my computer and stormed out!  Did you really expect me to still be there when you got back?  Why on earth would I keep dating someone like that?  I left you because I had to choose you or my self respect and for the first time in my life I choose me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Now, listen Starchild-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop calling me that, I hate it!  I always hated it, you just wouldn't listen just like you won't now."  She snapped, hands balling into fists at her side.  "I'm happy here, so much happier than I ever thought I could be.  You don't get to come here and be an asshole to me or my friends, especially not to Sebastian.  He's a thousand times the man you are, and guess what else?  He's real with me, even when it hurts or its difficult.  I wouldn't trade that for anything."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What, are you in love with this guy or something?"  Jace spat out, his friendly facade finally showing cracks as he sent a sharp look at Sebastian.  "You've got to be kidding me.  What is this, a late blooming rebellious phase?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Jace I swear to God if you say anything else about Sebastian I'll make you regret it!"  She snapped, and from the look on her ex's face it was the first words that seemed to have gotten through to him as he took a hesitant step back.  "Whether I have feelings for him or not isn't your business.  I left you, end of story.  I don't owe you anything.  Now why don't you get back on that bus to Zuzu city and stay the fuck out of my life?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"By my estimation the next bus leaves in roughly ten minutes."  They all turned to look at Robin as she approached, a large wrench in hand as she stalked slowly forward fixing Jace with a hard look.  "This place can get a little wild after dark, stranger.  You might want to make sure you get on that bus."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jace looked out over the small crowd, all of who looked ready to put him through a wood chipper, his composed facade finally breaking as he skulked away towards the bus stop without another word.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn mom, remind me not to get on your bad side."  Sebastian said in awe, Robin's smile slipping as Jessi swayed, her legs giving out as she sunk to the ground looking exhausted.  Kneeling beside her Sebastian gently touched her shoulder, holding her close when she immediately turned and burried her face in his chest. "God, I'm so sorry you had to go through that.  But you were so brave, I'm so proud of you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I couldn't have done it without you."  She whispered, pulling back with tears in her eyes to smile at him. Turning she looked at the rest of the group as they approached taking them all in - Sam, Abby, Penny, Emily, Lewis, Harvey, and Maru - giving them all a watery smile.  "Thank you all for coming to protect me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It didn't seem like you needed help from where I was standing, but support never hurts."  Emily said brightly, a few other people nodding in response. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a valued member of our community little lady, of course we needed to make sure you were okay."  Lewis said fondly, turning to the others with a clap.  "Now that we know she's alright, let's give then some space.  If anyone would be able to help get her grange display taken down and delivered back to the farm I'd appreciate it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"On it!"  Maru and Penny said at once, waving at Jessi and Sebastian before hurrying off to clean things up.  The crowd slowly dispersed, Robin hanging back as the last person with them.  As she helped Jessi to her feet she leaned in close whispering something in her ear that made tears well up in the girl's eyes before releasing her and giving her son a wink as she headed for home.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can you stay with me tonight?"  She asked quietly, her eyes searching his face carefully as she spoke.  "I don't want to be alone right now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nodding he offered her his hand, smiling gently when she immediately laced their fingers together.  By the time they'd entered her house exhaustion had really hit both of them, Sebastian flopping down on her couch as she shuffled into the kitchen to make them both coffee.  When she returned she set both cups on the coffee table before climbing up beside him and burrowing into his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to talk about it?"  He asked, lightly rubbing her back as he spoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what else I can even say."  She said with sigh, both of her hands gripping the end of her braid tightly.  "We met when a bunch of coworkers dragged me out clubbing with them.  He could tell I was having a rough time and suggested we go outside to talk where it was quieter, and I agreed.  I gave him my number because he seemed so charming, so we went out on a few nice dates and he asked me out, he even managed to charm my older brother Dakota when they met before he shipped out.  After a little while he convinced me to move in with him and the real nightmare started.  I don't know how it took me so long to see how terrible he is.  Maybe I did but just didn't think I deserved any better, I don't know."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What matters is that you got out and you know now.  You got yourself someplace safe to start over, and I'm so glad you did."  Sebastian said leaning forward to rest his head on top of hers. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was all worth it though, you know."  She said, pulling away so that she could look him in the face.  "Without all that pain, I don't think I would have done anything with this place.  I'd had the deed for a few years already when I met Jace, but if I hadn't been so desperate to escape the city and him I don't think I would have risked everything to move out here.  So it was worth it in the end... Because it brought me to you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Speechless, Sebastian pressed a kiss to her forehead.  As she rested her head on his shoulder holding him tight, for the first time the valley started to feel like home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Welcome to the family."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Robin's words had been echoing in Jessi's mind for weeks now, occupying every spare thought she had as she worked on growing an obscene amount of pumpkins for Spirit's Eve.  She wasn't oblivious, she knew the number of people in town who didn't know about the growing relationship between her and Sebastian were beginning to become the minority.  While it felt really good to know people in Pelican town were accepting her, she still felt hesitant to get too invested too fast.  Whether it was her own latent fear of further rejection or the looming spectre that was Jace's recent interruption into her life here, Jessi refused to think too hard about the future.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If she did, she might think about how wonderful it had felt falling asleep in Sebastian's arms the night of the fair.  He'd refused to let her give up her bed for him so they'd ended up sharing.  Maybe it was because they'd both been so drained mentally but it hadn't felt awkward to her as they slipped under the covers together, Sebastian wearing a pair of sweatpants Jessi had stolen from her brother before he deployed.  The next morning she'd woken up first, all the bad from the day before held at bay as she looked down on his sleeping face and thought how easy it would be to kiss hin right then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd almost done it, hesitations and promises to wait until they were both sure be damned, but he'd rustled awake soon after and she'd wimped out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey farm girl!"  Glancing up she watched Haley stride purposefully across the carefully laid stone paths, an envelope held tightly in one hand and some money in the other.  Once she was close enough she held both out towards Jessi, who started at them in confusion.  "My sister asked me to bring you this but I said no, so she gave me money for more sunflowers as a bribe."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay... If you want to go pick out which ones you want I'll be right over to cut the stems for you."  Jessi said, guesturing at the patch of sunflowers as she took the letter.  Haley wandered off, Jessi quickly reading the contents with a laugh.  An hour later she found herself at the saloon with Emily and Gus in full planning mode.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So if we charge a flat fee at the door we can lay the food out on some of the tables and line the bar with jack-o-lanterns."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How do you feel about dry ice?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"In general, or?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We can put it in the pumpkins so the smoke can pour out of their mouths like fog."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a goddamn genius!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The door to the saloon opened, Jessi quickly taking their various papers and plans off the table shoving them into her bag as she got up to go start making preparations.  Not that she would know the difference, but apparently there hadn't been anything new for the Spirit's Eve festival in forever.  This year with Jessi and Emily's help, Gus wanted to try and surprise the town with something new - themed snacks in one room, and spooky movies playing over a projector in the arcade.  Jessi had immediately jumped on board, happy to contribute at all to planning for her favorite holiday.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she left she caught sight of Abigail and Sebastian exiting Pierre's with a stack of large boxes they set down just outside the door.  Abby caught her eye and immediately waved her over, excitement clear in her face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We finally got the go ahead to start decorating for Spirit's Eve!"  She said excitedly, hurriedly ripping the lids off the boxes to reveal a slurry of different streamers and fake bats.  "I would have done it earlier but Mayor Lewis and dad wanted to wait till after the fair and then it took me a while to find everything in the attic.  I keep telling dad we could store it all in my closet so its easier to find every year but he never goes for that idea for some reason."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Probably because he knows you would put them all over your room and they never be used for holidays again."  Sebastian said, laughing as he dodged the weak punch she threw his way. "Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I would do the exact same thing if my mom didn't hide the Spirit's Eve decorations."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I had any they would have been up already, but Jace threw them all out when we moved in together because he thought they were creepy."  Jessi said, Abby and Sebastian both tensing immediately.  Glancing up at them she frowned.  "Guys, its okay.  I'm not... I can talk about him now and not feel as awful about it.  Its all in the past now.  Besides, this just mean I get to rebuild my collection."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you're right."  Abby said brightly, reaching down into the box to pull out some black and orange streamers.  "Have you figured out a costume yet?  I want to be a knight, but I'll probably end up being a witch again since I never have time between the fair and Spirit's Eve to get a full suit of armor together."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have an idea, but its no where near as cool as that."  Jessi said, pulling a few cobwebs put of the box to start pinning up around the bullitin board and community calandar.  "What about you Sebastian?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's going to be a vampire, he does it every single year."  Abigail said, smirking when Sebastian shot her a dirty look. "What, am I wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I always get too into decorating and forget to get a costume until last minute."  He grumbled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I like vampires, that'll be cool."  Jessi said, smiling at the blush creeping up his face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well congrats, now he'll never want to be annything else since you gave it your seal of approval."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Secret Tunnels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Halloween ya'll</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...And done, costume is finally finished."  Jessi said with a grin, standing back to examine her handiwork.  Glancing at the clock she panicked realing she promised to meet at the saloon to help Gus and Emily set up in twenty minutes.  Shoving her recently completed costume into a rucksack she hurried outside to the cart she's had Robin and Clint build her to transport pumpkins to town for Spirit's Eve, quickly tossing her bag up amongst the pumpkins before starting to pull it towards Pelican tow reminding herself for the sixth time that month that she should really look into getting a stable built so she could keep a horse around for things like this.  Outside the saloon Emily was waiting pacing back and forth, her eyes lighting up when she saw all the jack-o-lanterns ready to go.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll start getting these inside and set up if you want to go help Gus with the food."  She said, Jessi nodding to her before heading inside.  The decorations were already half up, black and orange string lights already peeking out of cobwebs along the ceiling and bar as she hurried to the kitchen.  Gus tossed her an apron and the pair set about getting the appetizers, sandwiches, and desserts ready for that evening.  By the time they were done Emily had finished decorating - minus the dry ice for the pumpkins which was waiting behind the bar - and it was beginning to get dark.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You girks go get your costumes on, I can do the finishing touches.  Thank you both so much for all your help."  Gus said, giving then both a quick hug before shooing them out to get ready.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to get ready at my house so you don't have to go all the way back and forth to the farm?"  Emily offered, smiling and linking elbows with Jessi when she agreed.  Loud bubbly pop music could be heard in Haley's room as they hurried onto the house and to Emily's room, the injured bird she had saved squalking at them in greeting upon seeing them.  "You never told me what you were going to be."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its probably stupid, but I'm a cleric from this game I like.  It mostly just looks like a stylized Luna moth though, which I also like."  Jessi said, looking nervous as she pulled out the long flowing shawl she had painted to look like wings.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's so cool!  I don't think that's stupid at all."  Emily said as she rummaged around her work table for the scattered pieces of her costume.  "I'm going as a mermaid, but from the 80's and interested in space."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have literally no idea what they could even look like but I love it already."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They two quickly got ready, Haley bursting in at one point looking for glitter to finish off her Marilyn Monroe costume.  Emily leant her some but rather than leave she stuck around to help with Jessi's make up - probably only because Emily had offered to do it in her range of hearing, but Jessi wasn't going to complain either way.  To finish up her costume Jessi paired her wings with the delicate golden headpiece she'd mostly made of old necklaces wrapped with wire, a golden belted corset, and a flowy white dress.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, you actually look really cute.  I'm not sure I really get it, but its cute."  Haley said as she gave Jessi the once over.  "You sure you wanna settle for Sebastain?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Haley!"  Emily said, clearly embarrassed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its fine."  Jessi assured Emily, turning back to Haley with a soft smile.  "Its not settling if you want it with your whole heart, but yes, I'm very sure."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Suit yourself I guess."  Haley shrugged, heading off to go meet up with Alex.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Want it with your whole heart huh?"  Emily teased, laughing when the farmer immediately turned pink.  "Good to hear.  You two have been really good for each other so far from what I've seen.  I wish you both the best of luck."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, it means a lot.  Now, about you and Clint..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey look its starting!"  Emimy rushed passed her to the door, Jessi rolling her eyes as she followed after her out into the street as the clock struck the hour, a faint spooky music flooding the streets from somewhere Jessi could only guess at.  There weren't as many tourists around for this festival which she was grateful for, the farmer hurrying over to where Abigail stood waiting in a purple and black witch outfit with Sam, who's only difference seemed to be that he had a guitar case on his back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You look so great!"  Abigail squealed, hurrying to give her a spin and take it all in.  "Much better than Sam over here.  He didn't even dress up."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, I did too!  I'm one of The Beatles, duh."  He said, guesturing to the guitar case.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Which one?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...the one with the guitar."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're incorrigible."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Jessi laughed she glanced out over the square towards the mountain path, her laugh dying in her throat in surpise as she saw Sebastian.  He was dressed as a battle mage from one of the Solarian Chronicles expansions he'd recently taught you, all done up in leather and steel armor pieces intermixed.  When your eyes met he went a little pink, both of you turning pink at Sam's loud laugh. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my God, you're made for each other.  You're both total nerds."  Sam laughed, shaking his head as Sebastian made his way over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Remember that next time you want to join our game of Solarian Chronicles."  Jessi said in a flat voice, Sam's laugh cutting off immediately.  "Abby would make a great warrior to fill out the team."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ooh, a warrior!  I'm in!"  She said excitedly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was only joking, don't kick me from the party."  Sam said in a whine, Sebastain letting out a loud bark of laughter.  "Wish I would have thought to do my warrior though, then we could have had the whole party in costume."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There's always next year."  Sebastain said calmly, either blissfully aware or ignoring the surprised looks they all gave him as he looked out over the town.  He hadn't said anything since the fair about changing his plans to move to the city within the year, but none of them could deny the happy, hopeful bubble his words caused knowing he wouldn't suggest plans for something a whole year away if he wasn't at least considering staying around.  Still, afraid to break the illusion of hope none of them brought it up.  "So what do you all want to do first?  The maze, the haunted house, go get our fortune's read, see the skeletons?  I heard there's a new thing Gus is doing this year too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I helped with the saloon so I might be biased, I'm always down for snacks."  Jessi said with a shrug. "Plus I think he was playing Hocus Pocus first and I love that movie way too much."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then snacks it is."  Sebastian said, offering her his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll catch up with you guys later.  If I don't start the maze now I'll never get through and I promised myself this was the year I would crack it."  Sam said, Abigail heading off with a wave towards the maze with him.  Hand in hand they headed into the saloon and started their night.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After way too many snacks and a good movie they headed back out to see Marlon and the skeletons, though Jessi stayed back a little more than was probably necessary given the cage - she'd dealt with more than enough of then down in the mine not that she was going to say anything and get Marlon in trouble with Lewis for bringing genuine monsters into town.  After that they went off to conquer the maze, momentairly getting distracted when Penny pulled them into the haunted house with her because she was nervous to go alone.  Getting back to the maze they passed Abby freaking out about spiders, but she refused to go forward even with friends there to help.  Sebastain offered to walk her back to the beginning but declined, saying she wanted to wait for Sam.  They continued on, eventually finding him grumbling about a dead end.  He too declined their help, and after a little poking around Jessi found a wall set up like an optical illusion from the film The Labyrinth they could slip through.  They hurried through the tunnel beyond into the small hedge lined clearing, the pair high-fiving as they opened the chest at the end to find a decorative golden pumpkin nestled inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We did it!"  Jessi said with a grin, holding the pumpkin up so it caught the moonlight.  There was a little skip on her step as she started back into the tunnel, Sebastain hurrying after her.  His hand on her elbow made her pause a few feet into the tunnel, half turning to look at him.  "What is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"One second."  Stepping forward he took the pumpkin out of her hands and set it at their feet, reaching up to cup her cheek with one one as the other gently rested at her waist.  "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I wanted you to be the first to know.  I'm not leaving the valley for the city anymore, its not what I want.  I want to stay, preferably with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you."  She blurted out, her face going bright red.  He was stunned for only a second, recovering quickly and pressing their foreheada together.  "Sorry, that just slipped out.  You can ignore it if you want."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't be, you just beat me to it.  I love you too."  Leaning down he kissed her gently, Jessi melting against him instantly, her hands sliding up to tangle in his hair.  After a minute they broke apart both out of breath and misty eyed, giggling together in the dark.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In Comes a Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter preparations and revelations</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little shorter but I've been busy the past few days and wanted to get something out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was barely 8 am and Robin stood in the doorway of her son's room, completely flabbergasted as she looked around.  On his desk lay several brochures for online college courses he had been looking at, a book on farming for dummies, as well the prescription his refill on medication that he'd been taking a few seasons now after fighting even thinking about for years.  Around the room were several neat rocks and fresh flowers, no doubt things Jessi had been bringing him.  A few more colors had crept into his wardrobe since he'd met the farmer, and while all still darker tones like navy and deep burgundy, it was nice to see something other than black for a change.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maru, do you know where your brother went?"  Robin asked as she climbed the stairs to find her daughter in the kitchen getting breakfast.  "I went to ask him something but he's already gone for the day, which is weird.  I figured after how late we were all out for the Spirit's Eve festival he'd sleep in."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He said he was going to the farm to help Jessi get things ready before winter really sets in."  Maru said with a sly grin that caught her mother's attention immediately.  "They also might have kissed when they thought no one was looking, so I'd say they finally got their shit together last night."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Finally!"</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *      *</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian had never considered how phyical farm work could be, but chopping logs for firewood was certainly giving him a new perspective on it.  Jessi had offered to take that task over and let him work on finishing installing the heating units she'd gotten from Marnie to help keep the barn and coup warm once the snow really started falling, but he'd refused.  Diaval sat behind him wagging his tail, barking after he split each log demanding a head pat.  By the time they had gotten all the firewood and hay sorted, set up the heating elements, and gotten the soon to be dead crops cleared out so they wouldn't freeze to the ground it was early afternoon as they collasped onto the porch together leaning together against the wall of the house.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How do you do this by yourself all the time?"  He asked, slightly panting as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.  She laughed, a gentle hand reaching up to pet his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its a lot, but I enjoy it.  It's nice to be able to see what your hard work has gotten you in real time you know?  Plus its easy to stay healthy when I'm growing my own food and doing so much physical work everyday."  She said with a smile as she gazed out over the work she'd done over the last three seasons.  "I can't believe this time last year I was still in the city and this place was an overgrown trash field."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm still fundamentally the same, but all the changes I've made... Its still a little unbelievable, you know?"  He said softly, Jessi pulling back to look at his face.  For a moment he looked contemplative, her hands reaching out to grasp his.  "I haven't really changed, but I'm just more now than when I met you, if that makes sense?  I like who I am when I have you around.  I feel like I was in a deep hole of my own sadness and you threw me a rope."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I get what you mean, because you did the same for me."  She said with a smile, quickly leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his lips.  "Its the whole valley though too for me.  I felt so disconnected in the city but out here with all of you I was able to find myself again."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>For a little while they sat in silence, hands clasped together as they watched Diaval jump around the farm snapping at the last of the falling leaves.  Sebastian slipped an arm around her shoulders hugging her close.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So not to make it weird but are you my boyfriend now?"  She asked quickly, Sebastian letting out a surprised laugh.  "Sorry, I just... Didn't want to assume."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Honestly thank fuck you asked because I was too nervous to."  He said with a grin, squeezing her tightly when she turned to capture his lips in another gentle kiss. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend.  Plus I love the idea of calling you my girlfriend to everyone I see for the next little while."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This entire town will never let us live this down you know."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, we could always move before we tell them.  Calico Desert is nice and sunny this time of year, or so I've heard."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Abby would chase us down within a day."  She said, rolling her eyes.  "Besides, I just sent my brother Dakota a letter telling him about how the farm was doing and he'll be really disappointed if he gets home and I've already abandoned it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you know when he gets to come home?"  He asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No idea.  He doesn't really ever tell me when it'll be just in case it gets pushed back so I won't be disappointed.  I know he's okay though, which is all I really care about."  She explained, pulling out her phone to show him a picture of the two of them from just before he'd been deployed.  Sebastian couldn't believe how similar they looked, all bright smiles and clear happiness as they posed cheesily in front of a large guitar outside a museum somewhere.  "I had hoped he'd get home for Feast of the Winter Star, but I'm starting to think that won't happen.  I mailed his present the other day just to be safe so I knew he'd get it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If he comes home, will you go to the city for the holidays?"  He asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He'll probably come here to stay with me honestly, he always used to love the farm when we were kids."  She says.  "I hope he gets to meet you soon."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh boy, do you think he'll like me?"  Sebastian asked, nerves creeping into his voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If he doesn't that'll be unfortunate, but I can always get a new brother."  She joked, laughing when Senastian did a double take but didn't relax.  "Really, he'll love you.  He just wants me to be happy.  He always hated Jace, but I was in so deep I couldn't understand why."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your brother sounds like a smart man then."  Sebastain teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm so excited for winter.  I love Spirit's Eve, but winter has always been my favorite season.  I bet the valley is gorgeous under a layer of snow."  She said wistfully.  Sighing she pulled herself up to her feet, offering him a hand to help him up.  "Want some lunch?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you're cooking, always."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastain awoke a few days later to a text that simply read: winter sucks I change my mind</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chuckling he rolled out if bed, hissing slightly as his feet hit the freezing floor of his bedroom.   Grumbling he puttered around pulling on layers as he made his way upstairs to get coffee, sending his usual good morning text to the farmer and waiting for her to elaborate.  As he passed by the winter he smile softly - there was a pretty thick blanket of snow over everything which he highly suspected might have had something to do with it.  Sure enough, his phone dinged a second later with a second text that read: I was stupid to think firewood was enough to heat this place also good morning :)</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Morning Sebby."  Robin said affectionately as she wandered into the kitchen, ruffling his hair on her way to the coffee pot.  "Have you thought about what you want for Feast of the Winter Star yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not really, but I'll let you know soon."  He said, idly stiring his coffee.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you know what you're getting your girlfriend?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have a few ideas, but..."  He trailed off, his brain catching up to her smirk and the words she'd said as his face went bright red.  "Mom.  How the fuck did you...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please, give me some credit.  You've been unusually happy for the past week and we've all been waiting for you two to figure it out."  She said with a laugh.  "Plus, your sister caught you both kissing at the festival."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"MARU!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Interludes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things move forward, expanding towards the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jessi hadn't felt so close to screaming in months, not even when her first round of sprinklers wouldn't work, or when Diaval let the chickens loose in the middle of a thunderstorm.  No, this was the most frustrating thing to happen to her in quite a while: present shopping.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why am I so bad at this?"  She groaned, Penny reaching across the table to pat her arm consolingly while Abby tried not to laugh.  The three currently sat in the food court at the mall just outside Zuzu city having all ridden the bus into town together to get presents for their secret partner for the Pelican town Feast of the Winter Star gift exchange, not to mention their own personal gifts they planned on giving out.  She'd been exciting to spend some time with the girls for a change, but the shopping part was proving to be difficult.  "I'm going to be real with you both, I don't know anything about Clint.  What would he even like?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Emily's phone number."  Abigail said at once, all three of them snorting with laughter.  "Sorry that was a little mean of me.  God, I wish they'd get it together already!  He's too scared to ask her out and she's so nice to everyone I can't even tell if she likes him back or not."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I feel like I have no stones to throw in this glass house over here since I'm sure you and Sam felt the same way about me and Seb."  Jessi laughed, rolling her eyes when both girls immediately and vigerously nodded their heads.  "I just want them both to be happy, whether it's together or apart."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think Emily feels the same way for him to be honest, but I've never asked."  Penny said with a shrug.  "What should I get Maru?  You both know her way better than I do."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, she gets really excited when I give her parts for her inventions but I'm not sure those are great gifts for this sort of holiday."  Jessi said with a sigh, rubbing at the back of her neck.  "Maybe some new scrubs with strawberries on them?  I know her current pair is getting rather old and she loves strawberries."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That sounds like a nice idea, thanks."  Penny smiled, turning to Abby.  "Who do you have again?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Willy, but I already got him the best gift ever while you two were in line for soft pretzels."  She smiled reaching for the bag at her feet looking pleased with herself as she pulled out a box.  "Ta da!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What... Is that monstrosity?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's a fake fish mounted on a plaque that sings when you walk past it. I figured it'd be cool for his store."  She said, her grin so wide as she showed off her plastic nightmare fish. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why does this even exist?"  Penny asked in a terrified voice, her eyes wide as she took in the fish's dead plastic face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because the world is a nightmare and we must swim through it."  Jessi said with a shrug, pushing herself to her feet with a frown.  "I'm going to do another quick lap while you guys finish eating, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds good, we'll be here if you need us."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The farmer wandered off to browse store fronts again looking for anything she thought the local blacksmith would like.  Eventually she settled on a new set of heavy duty gloves for working his forge, figuring if it couldn't be something he'd like she'd at least make sure she got him something he could use.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She still needed to figure out what to get Sebastian too.  Even though Jessi had been thinking about it nonstop she hadn't been able to figure anything out.  Sure, she knew a lot of things he liked and stuff he would enjoy, but nothing she'd found yet felt right.  Maybe she was putting too much pressure on herself but this felt important.  It hadn't helped that his birthday had been the day before and she'd gotten him the new game he wanted for that.  He'd been really excited, which was maybe why she was so worried about messing up his next gift - she'd gotten the impression that not a lot of people knew him well enough to get him things he'd actually enjoy.  Though Jessi was sure he'd like whatever she got him, there was an innate need to impress him she couldn't quite overlook.  After all, this was their first big holiday as a couple, even if they hadn't been together very long.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she walked past one storefront she stopped short, something in the display catching her eye.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, go big or go home I guess." </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There's really a whole event here that's just fishing and ice sculptures?"  Jessi asked, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian nodded.  "That seems kinda nuts to me, but okay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To be honest I kind of hate it.  The only good part is making snow goons with Abby and the others, but otherwise it's honestly super boring."  He shrugged, cuddling closer.  They were currently huddled up together under a blanket by the fireplace, hot chocolates sitting on the coffee table nearby as they talked.  "We don't have to go if you don't want to.  I want as many days like this as I can get this winter."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're literally the sweetest thing, you know that?"  She smiled before giving him a soft kiss, the taste of lingering chocolate strong between them.  "We could always pop in, say hi, and leave right?  I know you'll get shit from your parents if you don't go at all."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you're right."  He sighed, burrying his face in her hair.  Lately things had been weird for him at home.  Demetrius especially seemed happy for him to be out of the house more, but there was a strange tension whenever he stayed away too long that was getting harder to ignore.  If there had been anywhere in town to move into he would have jumped at the opportunity but housing in the valley was pretty scarce.  Short of building a new house there weren't many options which was one of the reasons he'd been saving to move to the city.  Well, other than moving in with his brand new girlfriend of a few weeks.  Sebastain's face went red at the mere thought of it.  He stayed at the farm most of the time during the day now that she had stable internet hooked up so he could work there if he wanted to. Neither of then really liking to be apart from each other for longer than necessary, but there was a big difference between that and moving in together.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You okay?  You got really quiet."  She asked suddenly, Sebastian snapping forcibly out of his own thoughts.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just thinking about how much I love you, that's all."  He said, smiling fondly at the way her whole face melted at his words.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yeah, he could stick it out with his family for her no matter how long it took.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Even though it all smelled vaguely like fish, she had to admit it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. It had taken a while to shake off Willy begging her to join tbe ice fishing contest, but making snow men had been fun, and the ice sculptures Leah and Robin were building were truly awe-inspiring to behold.  Still, sneaking off after doing a quick round through the villagers was even better.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon, I want to show you something."  She whispered to him, a mischevious smile on her face as she led him from the path.  Grinning he willingly followed her towards the wizard's tower, raising an eyebrow when she let go of his hand to clambor over a fallen log and disappear into the curtain of trees.  Following carefully he gasped, taking in the sight of the shaded grove before him.  "I thought about chopping that old dead tree up so its easier to get back here, but I think if I did more people would find this place and I don't really want to share it with everyone just yet."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is super cool."  He said, watching the way the shadows played over tbe ground through the canopy above.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is my favorite part."  She said, waving him around a bend towards a large statue of a hunched cloaked old man.  She'd cleared away some of the weeds that led to him, thin vines of ivy still clinging to the stone even as snow trickled through the canopy around them.  "Isn't it neat?  The etching at the base isn't in English so I'm not sure who this is supposed to be.  Its like something out of a fantasy game right here in the valley!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is literally the coolest thing I've ever seen in Pelican town."  He agreed, taking her hand as they both stood in front of the gnarled old statue together.  "Gunther would probably know who this was of if we asked him, but he'd also want to bring it back for the museum if he found out about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought about asking Penny since she reads a lot.  I haven't sound anything on the internet yet, but I'm still looking."  They walked around the glade talking for a little under the watchful stone eyes of the statue, the light eventually starting to grow dimmer to the point where it was getting hard to see.  As they turned to leave Sebastain lost his footing, splashing into the still surface of the pond with a gasp.  Even though she knew it wasn't deep, Jessi felt panic grip her as she hurried over to the edge.  "Sebastian, are you okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just embarrassed and cold."  He said in a tight voice, his teeth already starting to chatter as he stood up.  Taking her outstretched hand he climbed out, his clothes completely soaked and sticking to him like an uncomfortable second skin.  "Fuck, it's freezing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on, let's hurry back to the farm."  She said, worry clear in her tone as she unwound her scarf and looped it around his neck.  Together they hurried back to her house, Sebastian trying hard to keep moving even as cold wracked his body as the makings of a snowstorm raged around them.  When they finally burst through the door she hurriedly pushed him through her bedroom into the bathroom, moving past him to get the showed going on the warmest setting while his trembling hands fumbled with his clothes.  Turning back to him she knocked his hands away gently, unwinding her scarf and carefully pulling at the various layers he was wearing until he was shirtless.  When her hand reached for his belt Sebastain stopped her, a tinge of pink clear under the frozen palor of his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Leave it, please.  This is embarrassing enough as it is, and I'd rather the first time you see me naked isn't because you're worried I'll catch hypothermia." He said quietly, Jessi immediately going red and taking a step back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Right, I'll go... Start the coffee and make some fire.  No, make some coffee and start the fire.  Yeah, that."  Strumbling out of the bathroom she groaned to herself, slapping a hand to her face once she was alone.  "Fuck Jessi, could you have been any more of a nervous idiot just now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Grumbling under her breath she set about finding him something dry to wear setting it just outside the bathroom door before stoking the fire back to life and putting a pot of coffee on.  By the time Sebastian finally wandered back out in his borrowed clothes she had gotten her racing heartbeat under control, the fire roaring in the hearth making the living room toasty against the raging snowstorm outside.  He gratefullly took the mug she handed him, looping an arm around her waist as they slouched down onto her together.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The storm's getting really bad."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, mom text me as I was getting out of the shower to make sure I was indoors and to tell me its too dangerous to try to get back to the house in this weather."  He said, his face nervous as he looked down at her.  "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course I don't mind, why would I?  I love having you here."  She said, frowning when he still looked nervous and wouldn't quite meet her eyes.  Reaching out she took his face in her hands, tilting his chin until he looked at her.  "What's wrong, really?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I was worried you wouldn't feel comfortable with me staying after I made things awkward earlier."  He said softly, swallowing slightly as she blushed again.  Placing one of his hands over hers he sighed, his face sad.  "I never want to make you uncomfortable, especially about that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wasn't uncomfortable so much as I was embarrassed by my own reaction.  I turned into a stuttering idiot the second you brought up sex."  She said, laughing quietly at herself even as her cheeks flushed pink again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, really.  I don't... I know we haven't been together long and I'm not exactly, um... Well you know how I am."  He said with a sigh, forehead scrunching up in frustration as he spoke.  "God, why is this so hard to talk about?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had occured to her when they first got together that he probably didn't have much experience if any with being intimate with someone else.  Now, watching him struggle to find the words he wanted to find, she was sure that was the case.  Jessi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his jawline, then his neck, carefully watching for his reaction as she did.  Instantly he turned to puddy in her hands, the tension leaving Sebastian's face to be replaced with surprise and elation in equal measures.  Taking one of his hands she kissed the palm before placing it against her chest so he could feel her heartbeat, a soft smile on her face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know I love you, and I promise I'll always tell you if you cross a line or make me uncomfortable.  So, if you can't find the words, just show me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning as he watched her sleeping form resting against his chest, hair splayed around her face like a halo, he almost couldn't believe how much he loved her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feast of the Winter Star is more eventful than originally intended</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Feast of the Winter Star celebrations had been in full swing for a little while now and as Jessi wandered the brightly colored decorations and heavily laden tables of treats, she thought it was close to perfect. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now if only Sebastian would show up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She'd been surprised when Maru and his parents had shown up without him, Robin promising he was going to arrive shortly but had gotten caught up in a last minute thing for one of his freelance jobs.  Knowing he was on his way helped reduce her anxiety about it as she gave Clint his gift which he was very thankful for and recieved a beautiful stonework tea set from Jodie.  The food was amazing as always, everyone was lovely and kind including her in every conversation she mosied past, and she hadn't gotten anything on her dress thankfully when Vincent and Jas had dragged her away to build a snowman when they got bored.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a lovely day, she had to admit, but as she sat alone by the large decorated tree in the square as the sun started to set Jessi couldn't help but feel terrible.  He'd been distant the last few days always saying he was busy when she text him wanting to meet up. She couldn't help but start to worry she might have done something.  Maybe he was upset with her, but about what?  Had she said something awful or insensative without meaning to?  Had she been too pushy the night of the snowstorm when he stayed over, or too needy?  Was he just over her?  Surely he would have said something rather than try to ghost her in such a small town.  Even though she was mostly sure it was all just her anxiety making her feel these doubts, it didn't make it any easier to have to feel them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think your present just arrived."  Abby said suddenly, dropping into the seat next to her and reaching over to gently tip Jessi's chin upwards until her eyes landed on Sebastian.  He looked out of breath but pleased, a wide smile on his face as he hurried into the square not from the direction of his house but from the bus stop by the farm.  He waved in her direction, motioning for her to come over to him.  As she walked over, confusion and questions on the tip of her tongue, any words she might have said died as she watched the other person she hadn't seen yet approaching. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry I'm so late, his plane didn't land on time like we were hoping and there was traffic."  Sebastian said, quickly giving her a kiss on the forehead before moving to the side as her brother hurried forward to crush her in a tight hug.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seb, you...?  Dakota, I don't... You didn't..."  Stuttering she held her brother tightly, tears blossoming in her eyes as he laughed in her ear, swinging her around in excitement.  "You asshole!  I already had a good cry or two because you said you wouldn't make it home for this!  Once I kick your ass I guess I have to kick Sebastian's too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, your boyfriend here has been emailing me all season helping me plan this surprise, don't be too mad at him.  It was mostly my idea.  He'd just emailed me initially to ask if I thought I would make it home because you didn't want to tell me how upset you were I was missing the Feast of the Winter Star and offered to help me if there was something I wantef to do for you if I couldn't make it home."  Dakota said with a smile, squeezing her shoulder as he finally pulled back.  While they'd been hugging Sebastian had moved over to speak with his own family and give then some space, though he was glancing over at Jessi every couple of minutes.  "I like this one, you did good."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You really think so?"  She asked, pride shining in her face as she watched Sebastian and Maru timidly exchange gifts.  It was good to see them both trying to mend their rocky relationship, even if it was still in its infant stage.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I do.  It was clear when he was talking about you on the bus over how much he loves you.  How could I not approve of that?"  He said.  "Now, Jace on the other hand needs a major ass kicking from what I heard."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Robin already threatened him with a wrench while half the town backed her up, I think he'll stay away."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah, that should do it then."  He grinned, wrapping an arm around Jessi's shoulders as she led him towards the tree.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How long do you plan on staying?"  She asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"At least a few days if that's fine with you, then I should probably head back to Zuzu city to check on my condo."  He said, pulling his beanie down a little lighter over his close cropped hair.  They talked for a little while longer as people started to disperse, Dakota grinning to himself everytime he caught his sister trying to sneak a glance over at her boyfriend.  "I'm actually kind if tired if you don't mind me heading back to the farmhouse now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you just saying that so I don't feel bad about wanting to go see Sebastain?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe.  But I also am really tired, so it all works out.  Besides, its your first big holiday together and he missed most of if trying to get me here for you, I think you two deserve some alone time."  Smiling he kissed her forehead and headed off towards the farm with a small wave.  Moseying around the tree she caught his eye, pointing towards the beach befote heading off through the sqaure.  She heard him saying something quietly to his mother as she went, a small smile crossing her face.  He caught up with her as she reached the dock, both of them sitting down on the edge near the sand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know how to thank you enough for this."  She said softly, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  "I was right you know."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"About?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"About him liking you.  I told you there was nothing to worry about there."  She said, glancing up in time to see him turn red.  "Oh, I never gave you your present!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching into her dress pocket she pulled out a small bag and handed it to him, biting her lip anxioisly as he opened it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhh."  Sebastain said nervously, his eyes darting up to hers with surprise as he gingerly picked up the ring inside.  "Jessi, are you about to ask me a really big question, or...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh wow, I'm realizing now how serious this looks."  She said slowly, eyes wide as he glanced again between her face and the ring be was holding.  Reaching back into her pocket she pulled out another ring that matched holding it up for him to see.  "There was a matching set and claddagh rings are traditionally for love and loyalty and stuff so I thought they'd make good promise rings but I'm realizing now how it looked to just give you a ring out of nowhere."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you hate it?  Oh God you hate it."  She said anxiously, her face falling instantly.  "This was so stupid, I'm sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, I don't, I just... I was surprised, that's all."  He said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.  "You know... I'm in this for the long haul right?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I wasn't sure, but I had hoped so."  She said, staring out over the beach as she spoke.  "...if I had asked you to marry me, what would you have said?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fours Hands, Two Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"...if I had asked you to marry me, what would you have said?</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been a long, tiring day but Sebastain felt like he had electricity coursing through his veins making it impossible to rest.  Her words had been ringing in his mind as he lay in bed that night, sleeplessly staring at the ceiling.  The clock on the bedside table read 4 am, not that he was surprised.  Those words she'd asked were still filling his mind and it made him feel at once elated and empty.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He should have handled that better, he knew that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Jessi had said that he'd stared straight ahead in utter panic, his brain blue screened into a silence that lasted long enough for her to let out a forced laugh and stand up saying it had just been a joke before making an excuse to go check on how her brother was settling in and flee.  By the time he'd regained control of his thoughts and looked up, she was just dissappearing out of sight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Flipping over in bed he pressed his face into the pillow and groaned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I should have just told you... I would have said yes."</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure you want to do this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm a coward if I don't."  Jessi sighed, looking down at the unsent text on her screen. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay to put yourself first you know, even if that means you feel like a coward, which to be clear you aren't."  Dakota said with a sigh, kissing her forehead as he stood up from the breakfast table to clear the dishes.  "You've been hesitating over asking him to talk for over an hour.  Just... Let things lay where they are for a while.  Don't push either of you in this, because from what it sounded like to me, I think he was just surprised, and he certainly didn't say no so he clearly still loves you.  Just give it a day and if he hadn't tried to talk to you then you can call him on it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But what if I messed everything up?"  She sighed, wiping the beginnings of tears away in frustration.  "I know we haven't been together long and that he hadn't seriously dated before me, and I went and dropped a marriage talk on him in the middle of of our first Feast of the Winter Star.  What if this makes him think we're moving too fast and he wants to break up?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then you break up, and I break his legs."  Dakota said matter of factly, smirking when his little sister immediately shot him a dirty look.  "Look, I don't think that'll happen, but I know how you immediately think of the worst case scenario and get yourself worked up.  The guy from your letters who stayed with you while you were sick and got you medical attention after you were injured before you two were even dating clearly cares for you deeply.  Give him a chance to think, and breathe, okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay."  Smiling softly she got up from the table and gave her brother a hug.  "When did you get so wise?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Eh, one of us had to be."  He said with a grin.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Get out of my house."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I take it back."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>True to her word Jessi forced the issue from her brain as much as she could.  It helped that with spring right around the corner there was a lot that needed to be done around the farm to get things ready for planting.  Dakota wandered off to explore around the valley and say hello to the few people he remembered from visiting their grandpa leaving her some time alone to focus on her work.  She was partway through decing what crops she wanted to go where when her phone went off.  Swallowing against the small spike of panic she opened it to find a short from Sebastian that set her whole heart at ease: <em> dinner with me tonight, my treat</em><em>?</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling she text back immediately, going back to work feeling a lot better.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Later as she made her way to Sebastain's house, the brilliant orange of the sunset shining off the snow, she was honestly feeling a lot lighter than she had the day before.  She still felt like she had sprung that on him prematurely without thinking, but at the end of the day she knew deep down ultmiately she that was what she wanted.  She'd known for a while she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sebastian, but didn't know for sure how he felt about the idea.  It also wasn't like she wasn't aware that people could change - look at her and Jace, she'd been so sure he was the one for so long.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Determined not to overthink things she smiled when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her at the end of the mountain path, eagerly taking the hand be offered and following him up to the old station at the train tracks where a picnic was already laid put and waiting for them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you like it?"  Sebastain asked hesitantly, clearly relieved when Jessi nodded emphatically and sat down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Its amazingly sweet of you, of course I like it."  She said, caredully tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke.  "It looks like a lot of work though, I won't like.  Let ne help out next time."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I wanted to do something special for you though."  He said, taking a seat oposite her on the blanket.  "I felt like... I had to appologise for yesterday A little bit."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh," she said, looking away from him as her heart rate spiked anxiously.  "It's... You don't have to appologise.  I sprung that on you out of no where, and we haven't been together that long at all anyways, so I get it.  Its not like I had been planning on asking anyways, and something I just talk without thinking and start rambling, and clearly that was -"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I would have said yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... What?"  She asked, her eyes shooting up to his as she digested his words.  Sebastain looked calmer than she had seen him in a while, his shoulders relexed and a gentle smile on his face as he stared back into her eyes.  "You mean that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I do."  He said, reaching out to take both her hands in his.  "I agree it hasn't been that long but I feel like I've known you my whole life.  No one has every made me feel the way you do, no one even came close.  I definitely think neither of us are really ready for that big of a step so fast but... Yeah, if you'd have asked I would have said yes, because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He leaned forward to kiss her, both of them pretending they didn't notice the other was crying as they pulled back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"For now, let's have dinner before it gets too late.  Everything else we can work out later, together."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Jessi said softly, "Together."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. And History Repeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>As she made her way around the pond, Jessi couldn't help but smile remembering how this time last year when she'd been heading to the Flower Dance things had been so very different.  New to the valley so she had no real friends yet, didn't have a clue what to expect, so unsure of both herself and everyone else in Pelican town.  She'd been so different too, less sure of herself and still figuring out how to be a person on her own away from Jace's controlling hands pulling her strings.  This year she knew her black and white striped sundress would stand out but it didn't bother her at all - how could she wear anything else when Sebastian kept telling her how much he loved it on her?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She'd woken up that morning to a small package on her doorstep and a note from her boyfriend saying he'd meet her at the festival since he was helping his mother set up tables and decorations.  Jessi had been thrilled to find a new incredibly well constructed flower crown in the package for her to wear to the dance (and that he'd gotten Penny's help this year to make sure it wasn't as flimsy as last year's version, though they both knew the first one he'd made her was still in one piece though tucked away in a shadow box along with the first bouquet).  Amused at his thoughtfulness she'd put it on happily and shot him a text that she loved it and would see him later before making her way towards the proper clearing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey pretty lady!"  Jessi jumped in surprise as Abby grabbed her from behind, laughing when the other girl linked their arms together and dragged her into skipping.  "Sebastain not with you?  Does this man not realize how fetching you look in a sundress?  If it were me, I'd worry about someone else snatching you up, like me for instance."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We both know I'd never do that to Sebastain.  Besides, don't act like I haven't seen the goofy looks you give ny brother when he visits."  She said slyly, smirking when Abby immediately went red.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, I wouldn't... Dakota is just... Oh fuck man."  She sighed as Jessi burst out laughing.  "Am I that obvious?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, sorry.  He hasn't noticed though if that's what you're worried about."  She said patting her friend's hand gently.  "If you were looking for my blessing, not that you need it, you have it.  Now keep in mind, break his heart and you'll never see another pumpkin from me again."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I would never!"  She shouted dramatically, Harvey turning around from farther up the path in surprise.  Waving in apology Abby shot him a sheepish smile while Jessi tried and failed to restrain her giggles.  "Do you think I have a shot?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's hard to say.  We've never really talked about it much to be honest so I don't know if he has a type or anything."  She said, scrunching her face up as she tried to think back to any girls he had dated while they both still lived at home.  "Dakota's never dated much when we were younger and then since he's done back to back tours overseas in the military, he made it clear it was never really serious because of that if he started seeing someone between tours.  But now that he seems to be home for good he might start so I don't see why not.  I will admit I'm biased though, I already adore you so I want him to feel the same way."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well if it happens, it happens."  She said, winking as she let go of Jessi as they entered the Flower Dance so she could rush over to Sam and Penny by the punch table.  She'd barely made it more than a few feet into the festival when Sebastain rushed over picking her up and swinging her in a wide circle with a laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"There's my gorgeous girl."  He said proudly as he set her down, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair he'd shaken loose back behind her ear.  "Are you down to be my partner for the big performance dance?  I sort of already told Lewis you'd be my partner but I can tell him to change it back if you don't want to do it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course I'll do it, but won't that make things uneven this year?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not if you convince your brother to do it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh I see. You're trying to make me an accomplice in your attempts to set him and Abby up."  She laughed shaking her head at his unapologetic eager nod.  "Does Abby know you're doing this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well considering she spent several seasons trying to hook us up, I feel like I owe it to her to be just as annoying."  He said, laughing when Jessi rolled her eyes at him but still headed off to talk to her brother about it anyways.  It wasn't a hard sell, though she did have to quickly teach him the basic steps to the dance just to be safe. Lewis was more than pmeased to add his name to the line up even if be did grumble about interfering young people when Jessi asked him to specifically put him with Abigail.  As she was heading back over to Sebastian Vincent grabbed her hand, walking with her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Since you got a boyfriend now I guess you won't have to dance with me this year huh?"  Vincent asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can dance with you after though if you want.  I can always make time for my favorite partner sweetheart."  She said, smiling when he immediately cheered up.  "Why don't you dance with Jas for the main performance, I bet she'd really like that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No way, she always steps on my toes and it hurts."  He said with an overdramatic sigh, Jessi barely managing to hold in her laughter as they reached Sebastain and he sprinted away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What was that about?" He asked as Jessi approached.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You stealing his partner from him for the main dance, but I reassured him he'll always be my favorite and that we can dance together later."  She said with a smirk.  Raising an eyebrow at her Sebastian took a step closer, gently circling her waist with his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well then, sounds like I'll need to step up my game." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe you do."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh boy I walked into some pretty intense flirting huh?"  Dakota laughed as they pulled apart sheepishly, both of them a little pink in the face.  "Sorry, can I grab a moment with my sister real quick?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Always.  I'll be waiting over where the dance is going to start when you're done."  Sebastain said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So, how've you been?  How's the farm since I last saw you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please tell me you didn't send Sebastain away to ask me that."  Jessi laughed, rolling her eyes at her brother when he turned pink.  "If you're working your way up to asking me if a certain friend of mine in single-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I would never!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"-the answer is yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, good."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Go get her tiger."  She said, winking as she shoved her brother in Abigail's direction before heading back to her own partner just as Lewis was calling for the lines to form for the traditional Flower Dance to begin.  The next hour or so of dancing was fun, Sebastain playful acting heartbroken when Vincent came over and dragged Jessi away to dance with him for a bit.  As Jessi and Sebastain left together a little while later, arm in arm as they strode through the moonlight towards the pond he stopped her, a gentle smile on his face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, I think it all started for me that night right here.  Part of me knew after that dance that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  I'm sorry it took my head a while to catch up to what my heart already knew."  He said, taking her left hand in his as he dropped to one knee before her.  Jessi's eye filled with tears as he pulled out a small box.  "A mermaid pendant is pretty traditional in the valley, and believe me I have one of those for you too in my pocket, but I wanted to ask you the same question with a ring like I thought you were going to at Feast of the Winter Star.  Will you marry me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Only if you'll dance with me again like you did the night I fell in love with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastain got to his feet and pulled her into a slow dance under the moonlight, both of then ready to take the next step in their lives together.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>